A year to remeber
by putteiblabarsskogen
Summary: marissa graduates and is spending a year with her father sailing. When she runs into someone that she never thought that she would see again. summary not that good but the story is better i think. just read and review
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a new story from me and I can promise that I'm going to try to update my other stories but I don't have the inspiration for them.**

**So I would really appreciate if you would tell me what you think. **

**I can tell you at this point that it would take awhile before updating this; I want to have more of the story ready before posting. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to The O.C. **

**So just read and leave me a review.**

**A Year to Remember**

Chapter 1 Graduation

Today was the day that was supposed to be the best day of my life but at the same time I knew that it was the last day of the life that I had know as to this moment. This day was the day that I would graduate from High School and after today I was leaving all my friends that I have known and grown to love just so that I could get a fresh start. And if I should be honest with all of you my life has been going downhill ever since that day at the bonfire over a year ago, hours before I went to that fire I was almost the happiest or it was sometime before that but after she left me that day, that had been the day that my life really took a turn to the worse. I know that you don't think that one person can have that of an impact on one life but it appears like she did have that impact in my life.

Since that day I have trouble going down to the beach, and being near a pier is almost impossible, that is something that always reminds me of her and being on the beach when the time turns is absolutely impossible, I have learned that cause I was there onetime and that nearly broke me, after that I didn't go to the beach for over a week. Maybe I just should end this reminiscing and focus on the day ahead of me.

As I said before this is the day of my graduation and I can't wait for it to be over, of course I'm going to miss my friends but at the same time I can't wait to see my dad, I'm going to sail with him. As soon as this whole graduation thing is over I'm flying to Hawaii so that I can spend some time with him before we are going to sail around the world, seeing the Caribbean and some of the Greek islands, that is all that I know at the moment but I can't wait for it.

It's finally time for us to get that diploma that we all have been working or asses off, okay maybe that wasn't true but I know that I have done it at least. So here I'm sitting on one of those incredible uncomfortable chairs that you sit on during your graduation, the only one that I know that sits close by me is Seth, we all sit in alphabetical order by our last name. Why can't our principal just shut his moth and let us all get this over with, I want to leave this hell, that they all call Newport. Oh, I think that I heard a name being called that means that we finally is coming to an end of this.

"… Ryan Atwood… …Seth Cohen…" that means that I'm up soon, "…. Marissa Cooper" okay that is me and that means that I finally can get my diploma and that I can leave, I just wish that she was here to see this happen. I know that she would be proud of me she always told me that I could do this as long as I just put my mind to it, and that is what I've done. I even tried to get a hold of her and let her know that I was graduating and that I wanted her to be here, besides me I pretty sure that Seth would have wanted her to be here, he was almost as sad as I was when she left without a good bye. Maybe I should get up on that stage and take that diploma I'm starting to think that they might wonder where I am and I stand up from my chair and begin that long walk, or it feel like it's a long walk, this is the last time that I'm going to be at this school, so Goodbye to you Harbor High, you have brought me some good memories but the most memories that I've from you is bad. I want to say something cleaver when I have got my diploma, but I don't really know what to say but I promise that I'll have something.

"Congratulations Ms. Cooper, I know that you have been working really hard for this and you truly deserve it." Principal Kim, well she is has a title but we don't use it.

"Thank you, Dr. Kim and you know that it's true." I say to her when I accept my diploma. Just so you know, now no one can do anything to me, it means that I have graduated and the cant expel me or even give me detention, you know what that means, I just need to make a last impression on all of them. "So long suc…" was all I could say before someone had a hand on my mouth, I wonder who has the nerve to do that to me now, as I said before they can't do anything to me. So I just needed to see who is responsible for not letting me let all of them know how I feel at this moment, when I see who it's, both Seth and Ryan. Why can't the understand that I wanted to go out with a bang and being remembered for something other than the girl that shoot someone and got expelled and then back in, but I know that they just want what is best for me but sometimes that isn't what I want for me.

"… Summer Roberts…" that is my best friend and I'm truly going to miss her during the time that I'm gone. "… Taylor Townsend…" Okay so she isn't my favorite at the moment but she has been nice to me and she did help me to get back in to Harbor.

This was my graduation and that means that I'm leaving for the airport so that I can leave this behind me and look at the future and maybe comeback after a year as a new person that is actually what I need. Let's just hope that no one does anything big when I'm gone.

**AN: okay just leave me a comment about this. I want to know what you all think so please leave me a review that would mean so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks for the review s, orgy 123 and xdeathglarex, and thanks to you that have this on alert.**

**So this is the next part of the story, I know that this could have been a one part but for me it is two different reunions there for it is a two part.**

**It might take a while before next post but part 2 is already written and could be posted at this same time but it won't, I want to have some more written but it should be up during the weekend but I also need to work on my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: don't own things related to the O.C I'm just borrowing them for my story.**

**_________________________**

Chapter 2 Reunion part 1

So I graduated a week ago and during the night of that day I flew to Hawaii to meet up with my dad so that we could spend some quality time together before going out to the seas and seeing the world together. The truth is that I really missed my dad; I didn't know that I had missed him so much.

_**Flashback about a week ago**_

_I just landed on the airport in Honolulu and I was looking around just trying to see if I could spot my father. That was something that I didn't do but just when I thought that he might have forgotten about that I would be coming tonight but then he was there just behind my back, I couldn't believe that I was finally here and he was here to and I could begin my journey to a better life without the problems that I had back home in Newport. I promise that I'll tell you all about those problems later on but just focus on the good stuff for now._

"_Hey kiddo!" My dad said to me and he gave a hug, I can't describe how that made me feels. This was for sure a good day and I knew that it would be getting better._

"_Dad!" I just couldn't still believe that I was here with him and I was going to spend a year with him before I have to go to college. That was how we all had agreed on and I have to say that I want to keep that promise, the start of my new life._

"_So I was thinking that we should head home and eat something and that you might get some rest cause you are going to meet some of the guys that are going to be working with us when we are out to on the seas."_

"_That sounds good. And I'm starving." So both my dad and I was heading back to the car that he had, when I saw what kind of car he had I couldn't help to think about her, he had a jeep. Why did he have to have one but then again we are on Hawaii, that might be a reason for it._

_I had told dad about her, but I always used her name and I hadn't actually told him that she was a she, but I pretty sure that he knows that I was talking about a "her" and if he hadn't figured it out all by himself I pretty sure that my dear mother had told him. My mother and I was never that close but during these last months we have grown closer and who knows we might get along much better when I start my life over again. That is something that I always wanted a better relationship with my mother is actually pretty sad that we didn't have that and I'm kind of jealous of my younger sister that had that relationship with her but then again I had that with my dad before he moved._

_**End Flashback**_

That was how I met up with my dad and a couple of days later I had the chance to meet up with the rest of the crew that was going to work on the boat with me and dad. That day was kind of fun, actually one of the best days so far. The whole day was spend on the boat and I was learning to find my way around the boat and the different terms that was used on the boat, my dad wanted me to understand what they all were talking about and I of course wanted to understand to and of course not sound like I didn't know anything or that I was just a spoiled brat. That was the last thing that I wanted them to think. During that day I meat almost everyone, my dad told me that there were two more girls that was going to join us but they wouldn't be here yet, they would come later just a day or two before we leave. I wonder who those girls are going to be, I hope that I'll get along with them at least if they are going to be on this the whole time that I'm there.

I kind of promised that I might be home at Thanks Giving but I know for sure that I would be home for Christmas, that was one thing that I had to promise not just my mother but Summer and even the Cohens', the all seems to care and just maybe I can get my dad to come home with me to. Okay this is something that we don't have to think about now.

I think that I should go down to the boat; there is where my dad is, so there for I should be there to. When I was walking down to the harbor just so that I could see my dad and be on the boat for awhile just to be even more friend with all of the crew and finding my way around the boat, truth be told I don't think that it's a boat it's more like a ship.

Down at the harbor I'm on my way to enter the boat when someone calls my name, okay it was more like y nickname that my dad gave me.

"Kiddo." And when I heard that I just turned around to see of it was my dad or if there were someone else, you see ever since my dad called me kiddo almost all of the crew also calls me that, and of course it was my dad who was calling me. I guess that he wants me to do something or meet someone; it has been like that all week.

"Yeah, dad." I said just so that he knew that I have heard him, so I began to walk towards him, just so that he could tell me what it was this time. "Dad, I'm here now. So what was it that you wanted me to do?"

"Well, it's nothing that I want you to do."

"Okay fine, but then who am I meeting this time."

"You remember that I told you that there were two more girls that were going to join us in this trip?"

"I remember, just cause I wanted to take a year of before college don't mean that I forget stuff."

"I know that, so you want me to meet them."

"Kind at the moment there is just one of them here and at the moment it seems like she is the only one that is going with us. The other one apparently had some problems with the whole thing going away and staying away that long so she won't be going with us."

"Oh, that was kind of sad to hear, but it is still one girl that will be going with us?"

"Yes kiddo, so how about that meeting."

"Sure no problem about that. So let's do that now." And with that my dad wanted me to go and meet that girl this girl all I hope at this moment is that she will be nice and that we can get along, but that is something that I've already told you. It didn't take us long before we met up with this girl.

"Marissa I want you to meet…" my dad said and when I saw who it was all I could do was whisper.

"Alex." And after that it was really quiet, no one knew what to say, I can say for sure that this wasn't something that I had expected, but at the same time it was a nice surprise. I somehow don't think that she had the same thought.

**AN; so just use this little button down below so that you can review and I would be really happy and who knows, it might be a chapter up sooner than you think if I get some review or some kind of feedback. Any kind of feedback is good, it gives me an opportunity to make my writing better and it gives inspiration most of the time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: this is the next part and the second part to the reunion, this is more of Marissas' and Alexs' reunion.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything that you can relate to The O.C**

_**Vero: here is the next part and there will be some reactions but more will come in later chapters.**_

**So just read and review, there are some more chapters ready that can be posted but, I would like some feedback so I know what you think. If I get some I might put up another chapter during the weekend.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3 Reunion part 2**

When I said that it was a nice surprise, I meant that it was for me but maybe not for the others. I should be honest with all of you; this could turn out pretty ugly. I haven't seen or talked to her since the bonfire and we didn't exactly split on good terms. That was when I heard her say something.

"Rissa." I haven't heard anyone use that name on me since she said it the last time and it still feels so right when she says that. All of this was like a dream come true, this means that I might be spending a year or something like that with Alex.

"So you know each other." That was my dad of course he had to bring us both back from the land of the dreaming or at least me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cooper, I don't know that Marissa was your daughter but I should have understood that."

"That is okay, but I'm glad that you two know each other that would make this so much easier for all of us." Yeah right dad, it will be so great cause we didn't break each others' hearts but that is all in the past. And I'm so over her, I only wish that, as I told you before my life really took a turn when she left and well let's just say that I never was the same but that is something that she doesn't need to know.

"That can be a problem. But as I said I should have known that she was your daughter, I mean your last name is Cooper and you are from Newport. I'm so stupid." The blond said and this was something that she hadn't expected at all but then it happened anyway. "Truthfully I didn't know that she would be here." Alex continued.

"Dad, could I talk to you." I said and I looked at him almost begging him to let me talk to him and I knew that at this moment I needed to tell him that Alex, here was the ex that I have told him about, the one that I kind of lost and never got over, he is the only one that I've told about that fact.

"Of course kiddo." My dad said, "If you would excuse us for a moment Alex, it seems that my daughter needs to talk to me but we will be back soon." And with that both my dad and I walked away so that I could talk to him alone, and not be disturbed be anyone, in this case Alex.

"Dad" I begun.

"Yes, I hope that this is kind of important, cause I don't like leaving someone like that."

"It's, do you remember the Alex I was talking to you about."

"Yes, your ex that you still love or haven't gotten over yet."

"Exactly, and I never thought that I would see that person again. I told you that right."

"Yeah?" My dad said and he was a little suspicious on what I was saying I think that he has an idea about this right now.

"Well you see, Alex is this ex that I was talking about."

"Oh." Was all that my dad could say at that moment, maybe he didn't know before I told him, I had been pretty sure that my mum had told him.

"So this might be some problems between the two of us, but I think that we can work that out as long as we can stay here for a day more or so."

"Marissa, I think that would be a good idea for the two of you to talk. I for one don't want to have any more problems than the ones that will be coming up during this trip."

"Thanks dad that really means a lot for me." I said to him and gave him a hug this meant that I needed to have a little talk to the blonde girl that was waiting for us. When my dad had that little talk we both went back to the boat just so that I would be able to make some plans with my favorite blonde girl.

"Sorry about that Alex, but it seemed like my daughter had forgotten to mention how the two of you knew each other." My dad said to her when we were back with her again.

"Oh, I hope that that won't be a problem for you, the fact that we went out for awhile."

"No, I just wish that my dear daughter here would have had a bit more of trust in me."

"She didn't tell you about me?" Alex asked cause as far as she could remember Marissa had had a great relationship with her dad, or at least had thought so.

"Oh, she told me a lot about you, but it all was after that break up that you two had."

"That wasn't a nice break up if there ever is a nice one."

"I know what you mean, but she kind of forgot to tell me a minor detail." My dad said and I was right there with them and it felt like they were talking like I wasn't there.

"Excuse me, could you two please not talk about that like I'm not here." Was all I could say all of this was a bit embarrassing, I had kind of figured out that they most have talked a bit to each other about all of this that was going to happen.

"Sorry." Both of them said and then they looked at one another and began to laugh, that was kind of nice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cooper to ask you this. But what was that minor detail that Rissa didn't tell you?"

"Oh, that one. She kind of forgets to mention that you were a girl, the first time she told me that was, and how long have we been back here?"

"10 minutes, sir."

"That means that she told me about 15 minutes ago." When he told her that I got this look from her, she was surprised that I hadn't told him that. "I should go somewhere else so that you two could talk, and please for me could you sort this out and at least pretend to be friends so that it won't be to strange when we leave later."

"Of course dad" I said, I knew that he was right.

"I think that might be a good idea, sir" Alex said. She had really changed since the last time I saw her, she would never have called anyone sir before, and she hadn't been one for titles.

"Please Alex; I would prefer if you called me Jimmy. Sir makes me feel old and Mr. Cooper is y dad, Sir to for that matter."

"No problem Sir, Jimmy. Sorry about that." Alex said. After that my dad left the two of us alone so that we could talk to each other but I for one isn't sure what we should talk about or where to start, there is so much that we need to talk about.

"So…" she began.

"Yeah" was all that I could managed to say, this is just so strange. "I think that we should go somewhere we could talk and maybe get something to drink." That is a goof one Marissa a really good one.

"I think that you might be on to something there." Was the only thing that she said and the she took my hand and began to drag me towards her car and that was when I saw it, she had the same car. That brought back so many memories, the one I like best is when we went to LA to get back her heart, she gave me one of them and I haven't taken that of, or when I had done it I always has it in my pocket. When got to her car, she looked at me and I began to feel a bit nervous and when I was that I always played with that necklace and that was when she saw what it was.

"So you still wear that necklace."  
"I do, I never take it off, or it's more like I never want to take it off but when I do that I always have it with me." I said and I also looked at her and that was when I saw the she had her heart to, but I shouldn't be surprised, it was her favorite. After that we left just so that we could find a coffee place that we could sit and talk, we both knew that we had a lot to talk about and to sort out.

**AN: I know that you want to use the review button so use it. I will be happy and maybe post more during the weekend if I get some feedback. And I'll try to update my other stories to.**

**~Jo**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: so hear is the next chapter of this story and I'm really, really sorry that I didn't update any sooner, as I said that I would but I have been kind of busy. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

_**Xdeathglarex:**_** here is a part of the talk that they are having, the next couple of chapters is also a bit of that, and as you can see here is an update.**

_**Vero:**_** thank you and the first part of the meeting went pretty good but as they also said Houston we have a problem… **

_**Clepter:**_** here is and update and I hope that you like this one too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can relate to the O.C but that you already knew right?**

**_____________________________________________**

**Chapter 4 Talking is a good thing, right?**

This meant that I was going to have conversation with the girl that I haven't been able to stop thinking about since she left me. The worst part of all of this is that she isn't the one to blame at all. Everything that happened was my fault, and that is the worst part for me. I was used to put the blame on someone else but in this case there were no one else I could blame, at first I tried to blame Ryan, even Summer and Seth but it didn't work. When I tried to blame my mother and that didn't work I knew that I was to blame, I had been afraid for what I was feeling, everything was so new and Alex had done everything right she had never pushed or anything like that to come out to anyone. Sure she told me that it wasn't good to keep it inside and that I should tell at least Summer so that I had someone that I could talk to.

And here I was sitting at a coffee place drinking coffee with her so that we could talk about what really happened between us and maybe just maybe we can move on from them and be friends again, we were friends before we started and date. And the truth is that Alex was one of her best friends and somehow she understood me better than I understood myself sometimes, she was just able to put words on the emotions that I had inside of me, sometimes even before I myself knew it.

"Rissa?" She said and she was looking at me with those eyes and she made me feel alive again, I don't know how she did it but she somehow had managed to do it, and I do think that everyone would be happy about that.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that I kind of spaced out at the moment."

"I kind of figured that, so if you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?"

"I was kind of thinking about all that happened after you left and all the things that lead up to our break up."

"Oh. I guess that it wasn't that nice to think about or at least the break up part."

"If I should be honest with you that is the better part of it all, nothing that happened after that had been good." I was really honest about that but at the same time I couldn't tell her what had happened it was so much and I just wanted to forget about it all but I knew that I had to tell her sooner or later I was just hoping that it wouldn't come up to soon.

"That was something that I didn't expect to hear." Alex said and I could see on her that she hadn't expected that from me, especially since or break up was one of the ugliest that I have ever expected, not even the one with Luke or the one with Volchok had been that bad. The one with Luke hadn't been that bad the worst part was actually after the whole break up, when I found out that he was sleeping with my mother.

"I understand that, but there is something that you need to know and whatever you do don't blame yourself. There is actually only one person to blame in all of this and I'll tell you at the end who that person is."

"Okay but I gotta be honest with you what you are telling me right know is kind of scary."

"If this is scary then I probably shouldn't tell you all that happened after you left but at the same time you need to hear it from me and not someone else. Just so that I can explain." I said and I myself was kind of sacred telling her what had happened.

"Okay, so why don't you begin to tell me your story and after that I can tell you what happened to me and if you feel like it is too much for you to hear my story after we can take it some other time, okay?"

"That sounds great. So I maybe I should begin." I just started to tell her all that happened to me. I started with the break up. "You remember our break up and that is the nicest part of all of this and I think that says a lot." All she did was nodding to let me know that she was following me. "After that I got back together with Ryan, but I kind of realized that that was a mistake and that he was some kind of safety net. But we were together for awhile but then his brother came back." I said and this was one of the hardest parts to tell someone, it was the last drop that made my glass to run over the edge. "Something happened with Ryans' brother on night when the both of us had a bit too much to drink; well it wasn't just alcohol there were some drugs also, that were involved. So the two of us were at the beach…" it was just so hard for me to tell her this it has always been hard for me to talk about this part.

"Rissa, if this is as hard as I think it is for you to talk about this you don't have to tell me. I would understand." I can't believe this, why is she so understanding still, she is just so amazing.

"It is hard but I really need to tell you this cause this is a main thing to lead up to some other things."

"Okay, so you decide when you think that you are ready to tell me." She said and she took my hand and gave it a squeeze and that was the one thing that was reassuring that she wouldn't pressure me to say anything and that I could take my time.

"That night, is one of the worst in my life. He tried to…" And yet again my voice failed me but I wanted to tell her so bad and she could read that from my face, so the only thing that she could do at that moment was to move from sitting in front of me she moved herself so that she sat beside me, and gave a hug, but she didn't say anything. "He, he, tried to force himself on me." That was the one thing that I could say I couldn't say that other word out loud, I have never been able to say it out loud. When she heard that she couldn't help but to give me a hug and I just clung to her and I didn't want to let her go but after awhile she kind of broke herself free from me.

"I'm sorry to hear that, and you don't have to tell me anything more but at the same time I just wonder where Ryan was at that moment."

"He and Seth were in Florida at that time." I said and tears were rolling down my cheeks I never thought that it would be this hard to tell someone that you cared about this part of the story.

"Okay, I don't think that you need to tell me more about this right know. I think that it might be a better idea if we continue this later. Maybe tomorrow." She said and she looked at me just to see if that was what I wanted, but I knew that I had to tell her my whole story right now or otherwise I won't be able to tell her the rest.

"I need to tell you all that happened now or I won't be able to finish this." I told her that because that was the truth and I wanted her to hear it from me and I wanted to be able to tell her the truth.

"Okay, but I still want you to take your time."

"I understand that but right know I want to tell you what happened next." I told her that and I continued my story. "At the end of the summer, when Ryan had figured out what happened he and his brother had this huge fight and I was there, and then Trey, Ryans' brother tried to strangle him and that was when it happened I knew that I had to do something." I said and I had to take a break to take a breath or two. "So there was this gun there and I kind of shot Trey. That kind of lead to me being expelled from Harbor, but somehow I'm not sure on how I got back in to Harbor."

"It must have been nice to be back at a school where you know people."

"It was nice to be back but everyone was looking at me strange like I was going to take a gun out and shot them."

"Oh, but you got to admit that it was kind of fun. Marissa Cooper gangster." She said and began to laugh, God I have missed that laugh.

"Well maybe that is funny" I said and smiled. "Okay but I need to tell you more of this story, after this whole thing with Trey I kind of got a little messed up."

"Messed up, little you? As far as I remember you were a little messed up before that."

"Fine. A lot of messed up, I kind of began to drink more just so that I could numb the pain that I felt. But that didn't really work, I tried to drink even more but I didn't help. So there was this one night when I was sitting on the beach at one of the lifeguard towers, this guy came by, Volchok and he saw what I looked like and he kind of told me that he knew how I could feel better."

"Rissa, please tell me that you didn't get involved with that guy, I knew him once and he isn't exactly good news." She said and I could see that tears were forming in her eyes.

"Alex I really wish that I could, but when he told me that he could help me numb the pain that I felt I just wanted to try it. Anything to make me feel better, so that night was the first night that I tried coke and it didn't take that long for me to feel like I needed more." And at this point tears were streaming down Alexs' cheeks and I could tell that she was kind of disappointed in me, I was it to, if there were one thing that I never thought I would do was to use coke. "I'm really sorry about that, but I managed to get of that, and that is something that I'm grateful for. It was actually Kirsten that helped me with that. She told me what she had done to help her trough her alcoholism. She understood was I was going through."

"I didn't know that she had a problem with alcohol. I hope that she is doing better."

"As far as I know she is. But then I had to break it off with Volchok and that wasn't easy but I did do that eventually, and after that it was graduation and on the night of graduation I flew out here. And now I'm sailing around the world with my dad for a year before college."

"That was lot that you have been trough for the last one and half years."

"You are right but there is one more thing that I wanted to tell you and that is that I know that I'm the one to blame for our break up. I was afraid; I kind of felt things that I have never felt before and I didn't know what to do. So I took the easy way out, which is something that I have learned from my parents. And I know that I can't go back and change what happened but I hope that we still can be friends. So now I've told you what happened to me so it would be nice if you told me what you did to."

"What can I say, nothing like that but I think that we should be heading back. You had quite the story to tell but I would love to tell you. We could do this tomorrow to, just so that I can process this and maybe so that you also can do that." She said to me and somehow that sounded like a good idea.

"Sure but could you take me back to my dads' if that not too much trouble for you."

"That wouldn't be a problem; he kind of told me that I could stay in his guesthouse while we are here."

"Great, so let's go and by the way tomorrow maybe we could be at the beach, when we talk." I said and I thought that it was a good idea.

"That sounds nice so tomorrow around noon outside the main house. Just so that we could go to the beach together."

"Sure." And with that we were on the way back to my dads' house this was great, maybe just maybe this could really work. But we still had a lot to talk about and who knows it might be a good thing.

**AN: okay so this was the next part and I hope that you all liked it. I'm not sure on when I'm updating next time but I hope that it will be during this week I just need to find some time to write and if I don't update when I hope, Happy Holidays.**

**Please leave a review it can be my Christmas present.**

**~Jo**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So I'm sorry about not updating this story sooner but I wanted to have some more written before posting and now I have that so there for I'll be able to update this and I hope that you all will like this next update.

So please let me know what you think about this and I know for sure that if I get some response on what you all think then I'll be able to update even faster and maybe even more.

Thanks to all of you that have read and review.

**Chapter 5 What have you done since last time**

During that night we had a lot to think about but somehow I think that Alex might have a bit more than me to think about at this moment, I mean it was kind of a lot that I dumped on her. The only thing that is on my mind at this point okay maybe not the only thing but it takes up most of my time right now, after I told her is if I should tell them at home that Alex is here. Then the other thing that I have been thinking about is what she has been up to and done. That is something I thought about before I met her again, but she will tell me tomorrow. I can't wait until noon tomorrow. I better go to sleep so that I'm well rested tomorrow I don't want to miss anything that she says.

The next morning I woke up pretty early, or at least it was for me but then again that is something that I always do when no one forces me to go up. Today is a day that I want to go up and I'm meeting Alex again I can't believe that she was one of the girls. But I'm still wondering who the other girl was that was supposed to be on this trip, it can't be her, right, it couldn't be Jodie. That is the only girl that I can think of at the moment that would do something this crazy. Maybe I shouldn't call her crazy I mean Alex is doing the same thing and she didn't know anyone before she saw that I was going on this thing to. I need to talk to someone just so that I can get my head straighten out, but then again that won't happen anytime, I'm not straight, that is something that I have learned even thou I just have been with one girl but it feel like she is the one.

_**At the beach**_

I was walking along side the beach with Alex, this somehow reminded me of the old days the days when we were happy together, I wish that we can have that once again. And I think that might be a possibility for that if I can show her that I have grown and that I'm not afraid of those feelings anymore and we have a year together traveling the seas so she can't really hide, that means that we should be friends again.

"So I just thought that we could get something to drink and then I could tell you what I have been up to." She told me and I was awakened from my own thoughts.

"That sounds good, so what do you want, coffee, soda or water? Just so that I know where we should go." I told her and I was kind of glad that she had said that I didn't want to push her in any direction or put any pressure on her, this would be on Alexs' terms.

"I thought that we could get some water and coffee and then sit on the beach talking. It would be just like old times." She said. This was too good to be true, she remembered.

"Sure that sounds great." So we went and bought us self something to drink and was back at the beach and began to look for a place that we could sit down and talk. We both wanted something that was a bit secluded sp that we could talk without being interrupted. And after about half an hour we found a place that we could sit down at. This was it I knew that I finally would find out what she had been up to and I wanted to contact her all the time during the time after we split but I didn't know who to proceed too all of this.

"So Rissa, what do you want to know?" She asked me, what I wanted to know, da _everything_ but that is something that I can't tell her I don't want to seem too eager, why must everything be so hard?

"Let me see." I said and pretended to think about it. "Why don't you tell me what you have done and maybe start after we broke up."

"That sounds good. So let me star from the beginning." She said and she began to tell me what she had been up to. She told me that she had gotten back to school just so that she could get her diploma. "Besides trying to get my diploma I had to work, I worked on this club." When she told me that I knew that she always had that inside of her, the felling of knowing what you want and I have never known what I wanted but I knew at this time that I wanted her back, so listening to her telling me what she had done was important for me just like it was yesterday for me telling her what had happened to me when she had left.

"Working in a club, going back to school, there is one big surprise there." I told her and she knew that I meant the school thing.

"Well I wanted to get in to college so that I can own my own club one day maybe more, and to go to college means that you need to go to high school and graduate." When she said that I began to laugh and she did to. I t took us a while to compose ourselves after that.

"Just so you know that isn't a laughing matter." She told me and I just nodded so that she could see that I agreed with her.

"There must be more that you did, not just working and school. I mean your parents lived in LA and then we have Jodie. That is someone that I don't want to forget about and how she acted when I met her, you know when we got your necklace."

"Well, my parents are my parents; they aren't anything like your dad. He seems pretty amazing."

"That is right he is but you know my, mother she isn't like him at all."

"That is something that I know. I mean she wasn't exactly nice to me when I went to look for you one time and you weren't home. That was after you had told her about us."

"What do you mean she never told me that." When I said that you could see that she didn't believe me, I had never heard of that. "When was that?"

"I'm not really sure, but there was something that she said during that conversation that really hit hard to me. I tried really hard to forget about that but I couldn't do that."

"What did she say?" I demanded to know more or less.

"She said something about this weeks' pool-boy and that your ex looked better in a wife beater."

"She did what?!" I said but it wasn't addressed to Alex it was more of a shock to me that my mother had told my girlfriend that.

"can we just forget about this right know I would actually prefer to talk about something else." She said and I couldn't agree with her more. I knew that there was something more than what she had told me.

"that sounds like a good idea, so you don't want to talk about your parents or my parents. So what about where you lived and maybe something else?"

"Well I kind of lived with Jodie when I got back to LA but only because I didn't have a better alternative at the moment." That was all she said I had to pull the answers that I wanted from her, it wasn't easy. I found out that it indeed had been Jodie that should have been the other girl but she couldn't go with at the moment she might come along later one. There were still one more thing that I wanted to talk about with her and that was our break up and if she had felt anything like I had, I know that she must have felt something. I still remember how she looked when we parted that night on the beach. It wasn't easy for so it couldn't have been easy for her either.

"Alex I know that we have been talking about almost everything that happened to us after that we broke up but I still feel like that there is something that we need to talk about and that is the break up. I know that it will be hard for me and I guess that it would be hard for you to."

"I guess that you are right about that but could we do that later I kind of want something to eat." She said and when she said it I felt my stomach growl, I myself was also hungry and then I looked at the watch on my cell and saw that almost five hours had past.

"What do you say about we getting home and order something in and talk about that at the house. So if we feel like we need to be alone we could just get in to different room."

"Marissa, have you gotten smarter." She joked we both knew that if I wanted I could have my moments. "But that sound great." And after that we began to walk back to my dads' house but there was still one more thing that I wanted to know, I kind of figured that she was single I mean if I was together with someone I wouldn't leave them for this trip. I wanted to know how her love life had been since we split as you know mine had been pretty much screwed up.

"Alex, there is one more thing that I wanted to ask you and I hope that you won't be to upset I kind if wants to know and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I said and she just laughed.

"Rissa, why don't you just ask me I thought you knew that I would say something if I don't want to say anything."

"I know, but at the same time I don't want to offend you."

"Spit it out." I could tell that she was beginning to lose her patience.

"I was just wondering if you had been dating someone after we broke up. And I would totally understand if you did, you could just look on how that looked for me."

"Well I can tell you that when we talk about or break up or more like after that if you still want to know after that. Is that okay?"

"Sure, no problem." I said and just like that we were back at the house.


	6. Chapter 6

I know there has been awhile since I update this one and I hope that you still want to read this and that this is any good.

I would love to know what you think and if I should keep this story going or if I just should get an end to this as soon as possible.

**Chapter 6 One or two broken hearts**

At the house when the takeout had arrived and the both of us sat in the living-room. And both of us knew that this was something that needed to be done but neither of us wanted to be the first one to take that step. But I knew that I should be the one to take that step. It was me that wanted to talk about this after all there for it should be me that takes that step.

"Okay, here goes nothing." I said mostly so that I could break the silence that had been between us and it wasn't one of those that can be comfortable, it was just plain awkward.

"Yeah you're right, this is something that we need to talk about, but I really don't know where to start." She said and looked at me, and asked me with her eyes if I knew where to start, but I didn't. This was the part that was really hard for both of us and could turn around pretty much everything. This could make or break us as friends.

"I don't really know where to start. The only thing that I know is that when we broke it off, I know that I had a really hard time to cope for a few months and nothing seemed right at that time." I said, that was the first that I could say.

"I know that I had a hard time to deal with that too." she said. I kind of knew that she would have some trouble coping with that too.

"When we broke it off, I know that most of it was to blame at me but it still hurt really badly when it happened. I just didn't know how to react to all of it." I told her, and I could feel how tears began to form in my eyes, this was something that I didn't want to happen. I didn't want her to see my cry I wanted to be strong mostly for my own sake but at the same time I didn't want her to see how all of this really had affected me but I think that she already knew after what I have told her before.

"I know that you think that all of that was your fault and that you are to blame but at the same time I had some part of it all." She confessed but when I looked at her it felt like she just said it to make me feel better.

"Alex listen, I don't want you to think that you have anything to do with the fact that we broke up I know that you were the one that broke up with me but at the same time I was the one that drove you to do it. I didn't commit as much as you did to our relationship back then."

"Rissa you can't say that. I still believe that we both are to blame. I should have been more aware of how you felt with all of that. I mean it was all knew for you, I was at that point at one time I should have known how frighten you were of all that happened." She said and somehow I could see that she meant all of what she said, it was something present in her eyes.

"I might be able to agree with you to some part of what you say but at the same time you need to understand that I wasn't mature enough to have that kind of relationship that you wanted to have, I had a lot of growing up to do before I could commit to anything like that. Besides that, I told you this before but everything that I felt was new and not that fact that you were a girl but the feelings, they were so strong and I couldn't really acknowledge them, cause I didn't know what there were." I said and I really tried hard to tell her how I had seen on this whole thing but was hard for me to try to explain it but I don't know if I did a good job with it.

"I know what you are trying to tell me but this doesn't feel right. I think that there is something that we both are missing at this point. You are saying that it all is your fault and I'm trying to tell you that we both are to blame. I believe that is something that we at the moment have to disagree on. Bit at the same time we need to move on. To look forward." She said and I couldn't agree with her more, but for me it was hard, cause when she left I had a broken heart, so from that break up there was at least one heart break. All I knew was that I had fallen really hard for her but I didn't tell her that.

"I… I know that you are right about moving forward but I don't know if I will be able to do that as thing s look right know." I said and tears were slowly falling down my cheeks I had given up on holding back my feelings, I would just let them show it was the best thing I could do.

"What do you mean with that, of course you can move forward?" She said, well it was more like screaming, she had raised her voice without even noticing that she had done it.

"Alex, please…" I tried to tell her. "Alex, please just don't yell." I tried to beg her but I don't know if I managed to reach her, I really tried to plead to her to lower her voice.

"What!?" now she was yelling, and I didn't know what I was supposed to do, to make her stop.

"Alex, you are yelling. I just wanted you to stop. It scares me." I couldn't remember when she yelled at me, if she ever did all I could think of at that moment was what Ryan had told me, that Alex had been throwing beer-cans at him at one point during mine and Alexs' relationship.

"Fine." She said and she sound like she was giving in but I knew that that wasn't the case. After that she just left the room and went outside. That led me to make a conclusion that she needed some time to think about all of this and cool down a bit. I think that she made that decision for the both of us so that we wouldn't say something that we would regret later.

She came back about an hour later, she had cooled down and I was glad that she had done that, that was kind of nice and maybe we could continue this conversation yet again because I felt like there were some more things that we needed to ventilate before heading out seas and we would be at that both for about two weeks before we was at the first port that we would visit.

"Okay so I'm back so let us talk but just so you know I don't like this but I do think that we need to have this discussion before we leave." She said to me.

"Okay so you are right but I want you to know that I think that we need to take it a bit easier than we did before and not scream at each other and if we feel like we can't have that a civil discussion then we might not be ready." I said and she kind of looked shocked that was something that she had done a numerous times during our days together since we meet again.

"are you sure that you are Marissa Cooper, cause what I remember she wasn't that grown up and never had that way with words."

"I'm pretty sure that that is who I am but we can always look at my driver's license and I think that I might have grown up just a bit during this time."

"That sounds good actually." She said and smiled, it was nice to see that she could smile even thou we did have some unsolved things that we needed to attend to.

"I kind of have one thing to tell you. I know that you think that we both are to blame, and after you left today I did some thinking and I think that you might be right to some point."

"that was what I said." She said and she was grinning at me.

"Okay fine whatever you say, I can see the old and cocky Alex Kelly showing and I don't know if that is a good thing." All that she did when I said that was laughing, that was a good thing.

"Okay, Rissa you said that you wanted to tell me so just tell me." She said and one more time you could see that she didn't like this whole thing and she began to lose her temper.

"All I wanted to say was that when you left, I was kind of heartbroken."

"Kind of, you can't be kind of, that was our problem to begin with it was always kind of."

"Fine you want me to say it." I yelled and I remembered that I had told her that we needed to have a normal discussion and not yell at each other but here I was yelling at her.

"I thought you said that we shouldn't yell and here you are doing exactly that."

"I know and I'm sorry about that but I didn't know what else to do. You say that I couldn't be kind of heartbroken and you that is true."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't true because I was heartbroken; you broke my heart without even knowing it." There it was, I had told her that she had broken my heart and here I was standing waiting for her to say something anything really.

"So you think that you were the only one that was heartbroken. If you think so then you really need to think again. I was falling for you. No that isn't true I had already fallen for you. That was something new to me to but I didn't want to run from it, I wanted to make it real." She said and I could see tears falling down her cheeks and there was nothing I could do, I was shocked and I didn't know how I was supposed to react to all of this. Then I heard her continue, "When I left that day at the beach, at the bonfire all I could do at that moment was think that it was breaking my heart to leave you and breaking up with you. So you weren't the only one that had a broken heart after that I would say that we both had that but when I broke up with you I didn't see that part from you. You seemed almost pleased that it happened." Was all she said and she was crying at this moment and I couldn't see or more like understand it.

"Why?" was the only thing that I could ask her, I mean why do you break up with someone if you are falling for them, I know that I wouldn't do that.

"It's pretty easy to answer that, you were not ready for that kind of relationship and except that we were also drifting apart. So why would I stay in that kind of relationship when I could feel that it was going to end." She said and I have to admit that it was a good answer.

"But how could you be sp sure of that, I wasn't sure of that all I knew was that I felt something that I have never felt before and it was scaring me a lot I needed help and there were no one there that could help me with that and that really sucked."

"That is what you say now when you have had almost a year to think about it and besides that you never told me that, you just closed in and began to close me off and stopped telling me things."

"Okay so I made a few mistakes and I'm as good as a person to say that I know about them and that I want to make up for them." I said and this time it was my turn to burst to tears. This was just so much harder than I ever imagined it to be.

"Okay if that is what you say and I don't want you to cry. I think that there is something that we can agree on and that is that there were more than one broken heart at that time, it was to hearts that broke that night." She said, I know that she always had it in her to be the smart one and this was the proof of that. I know that there is one thing that I want to be true.

"I hope that there is a little chance for those hearts that broke that night to be mended once again." Was the last thing I said before leaving I couldn't handle anymore of all of this at the moment maybe some other day but not now?


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, this is the next chapter of this story and I hope that you all will like this chapter to, I have three more chapters written and after that I have a few chapters planned out, short summaries on what I want to happen in them so that the story is moving forward.

I would love to know what you think of this and that means that I would love to get some feedback on this story and letting me know if there is someone out there that is reading this.

**Chapter 7 Next step**

It had been a few days since I and Alex had been talking about what had happened between the two of us and I know that this might sound a bit selfish on my part but sometimes you just need to think about yourself and that is what I have been doing.

After I had told her and that I wanted our hearts to mend in some way and walked away, was kind of the turning point for me I knew that it was now Alex turn to come to me when she was ready I wasn't going to push her in any direction. I knew that I was the one that needed to be the bigger person and to show her that I was truly changed and it wasn't some kind of act that I was pulling against her.

I was the one that needed to be forgiven and she wasn't the one that should be saying that she was sorry I was the one that needed to that. Sure thing I have already tried that, I knew that it was going to take some time for the both of us to trust each other again. That is a lie; I know that I would trust her with my life, my heart, my everything. She was the one that needed to be able to trust me once again. But I had time on my side this time, she wouldn't be able to leave this boat in at least six month, that was what the deal that she and my dad had made and the best part of this is that Alex is to proud to ask my dad if she could be leaving sooner.

And I, I couldn't leave this boat; I had to be on this boat for a year otherwise I would be needing to start collage as soon as a collage would let me begin. But that wasn't the main reason for me being on this boat, I needed some time with my father, I had missed him a lot and this was a time for us to start being closer once again and as an added bonus I would be near Alex for six months.

No one except y dad knew that I was once again in contact with Alex, and I wasn't sure on how I was going to tell anyone about it. No one back in Newport knew what I felt for the blonde former bartender. Not even Summer and we talked about everything but I think that there were some people that had an idea about, and those were my dear mother that I have been getting closer to, I think that she was able to feel that I was missing something and then of course Kristen Cohen, she had always been able to read me like a book. Maybe cause we both had had some troubles and felt like something was missing. She had been like an extra mother to me when my mother wasn't acting like one. But that is a different story and that is something that we shouldn't be getting in to at this time.

I was just looking for my father I wanted to know when we were going to set sail and begin our little trip that was going to take us all around the world. I was just so excited about all of this I knew deep down that this would be one of the best summers of my life and it was just getting started.

When I finally found my dad he was on the boat trying to tell the rest of the crew that I was not to be bother and the same went for Alex. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Why shouldn't we be bothered that was just something that I needed to know about and why he would tell them that?

"Dad." I called after him when he was leaving the boat.

"Hey, Marissa I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Okay so what did you want?"

"I was just wondering when we were going to set sail and start this little adventure." I said and I looked at my father with that small smile and a bit of my puppy eyes just so that I would get to know everything. That is something that always worked and that look is something that I have learned to perfect during the years.

"I think that we will be able to set the sails tomorrow afternoon." He said to me and all I could do was smile, we were near to start what I was hoping to be a year that I would remember for a long time hopefully as long as I live and maybe it can be a new start not just for me but for someone else.

"That is great, but I heard that you told the rest of the crew that they shouldn't be bothering me and Alex. What was that all about?"

"I thought that we had raised you better and not to eavesdrop?"

"you did that but as you know I have been living with mum alone, for the last two years and alone with mum being the important words at this point." I said

"I forgot, that is Julie Coopers' specialty to put her nose where it don't belong." He said and laughed a bit. That was something that I knew for sure was true, she had always been in my business even if I didn't want her to.

"So can you give me an answer to what I was asking before?"

"Of course I can but are you sure that you want to know?"

"Dad" I more or less whined, I so wanted to know why he would tell them to stay away from us and not bother us.

"Okay, fine I'll tell you but you need to promise me that you won't be making any kind of scene or freak out and start a screaming match."

"I promise, scouts honor." I tried to joke but I'm not sure that he got that I was joking about the scout part, because he was just looking at me funny. "Dad I was joking about the scout part I know that I never was in the girls scouts, I was in the young adventures." And yet again he didn't get it; he must have lost his sense of humor that is something that we need to restore as soon as possible otherwise this will be one boring year. Apart from Alex, okay there I go again I need to stop thinking about her from now on.

"Marissa the only reason that I told them to leave you two alone is that there were someone that had heard the two of you fighting a couple of nights ago. And I wanted the two of ypu to have a chance to work that out."

"Okay so that is the only reason."

"Well." He said and scratch the side his head and that was when I knew that there were something more that he didn't want to tell me but I wanted to know what that was.

"Dad." I said and gave him a sterner look, "I know that there is something that you are hiding. I want to know what that is so just spill it."

"I will tell you but I know that you might react badly towards this."

"Okay, so you have warned me so just tell me and then maybe you can tell this to Alex too."

"Marissa, the thing is that some of the guys kind of heard that you two have been dating and was kind of joking around about that."

"Okay and that is so bad?"

"Well I don't want anything like that on my boat and if they can't keep something to themselves then they will be on their way from this boat." He said and looked at me.

"Dad, that is probably not thing I haven't heard before, you do know that you hear a lot when you are a girl and dating another girl in Newport, I thought that you would know that."

"I'm sorry I didn't really think about that, but anyway that means that they at least won't be bothering you guys about that."

"That is great dad but I would love if you also would tell Alex that."

"I can do that but don't you think that it might be a better idea that you tell her that."

"Dad, I don't think so. I don't want to push her it's up to her what we do next."

"Okay what happened?" when he asked that I just began to slowly break apart; I didn't know what I was going to do. It was just so hard for me all of this that had happened between me and Alex since we met up again. And I tried to explain it all in a good way just so that he would understand where I was coming from and as I told him what had been going on between us he finally understood that I wasn't able to tell Alex all of what he had told me earlier.

"Okay, kiddo I understand and I will tell Alex but you need to promise me that you will do your best to get all of this cleared up and I hope that you two can resolve that and I hope that it could be done before we leave tomorrow afternoon."

"I hope so too dad, I hope so too. But I know that it's going to be hard. We haven't been talking since that day and we live in the same house. We are just avoiding each other. I don't know what I should do."

"All I can tell you Marissa at this point is that you maybe should take the next step and not let it all is up to her to decide on what to do." He said to me and I know that sounds very good to do that but at the same time I can feel that I shouldn't be doing anything because that could lead to that I'm pressuring her in the direction that.

"I know what you mean dad but what if I make her make a decision that won't be in any favor for any of us and in the next step after that will make everything so much harder for everyone."

"Marissa I know that this might sound a bit strange to you but I think that Alex might want you to take the next step cause she isn't sure on what you are feeling. So maybe you two need to talk even more."

"Dad I hate it when you sound so wise and old."

"Hey, who are you calling old?"

I knew that I needed to talk to Alex once again and preferably before we leave Hawaii but I think that might be a bit tough for us. And if I can't talk to her then I might be needing to talk to Summer I know that she wants to talk to me cause she has been calling and texting me nonstop . I should do something about that.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter and I hope that you all will like it.

I hope to read what you all think of this I have a couple of more chapters written and a few planned and I hope to have a chance to written them soon.

**Chapter 8 Summer talk**

I have decided that I should talk to Summer before I talk to Alex again. Talking to Summer can be a bit hard cause I know that this might cause some trouble. I just hope that she can keep her mouth quite for awhile and don't blab about this to Seth and if she does that I know that both my mother and Ryan will know. Wait why do I care what Ryan thinks, I know that I don't care about what he thinks. When it comes to my mother I know that she will be reacting a bit too much as first but then she will calm down I just hope that I'll be the one that tells her about Alex.

"Coop! I have been trying to call you and text you like forever and you don't even send me a text telling me that everything is okay."  
"Take it easy Sum." I tried to calm her down just a bit but it wasn't working, which is normal.

"And that is not all I have Cohen and Ryan and if that wasn't enough I have Taylor Townsend here with me." Summer continued to babble.

"Summer Roberts breathe." And when I said that I could hear how she took a few deep breaths and all was good she needed someone to vent to. I should have known.

"Okay, all good. So have you seen any hot Hawaiian boys or maybe girls?"

"Not really."

"Marissa Cooper, what does he look like? Cause you know that you can't lie to me."

"Well, there is this blond that is an amazing surfer and that I'm going to be working with for at least six months on the boat." I told her and I didn't correct her when she had said he, I didn't want to deal with that at this point. Not just yet but I knew that I was needing to tell her that I had run in to Alex and that we were going to spend some time together but not just yet.

"Oh, I like. So any more details about this blonde?"

"Well, I'm not sure on what to say." That is the truth honestly. I don't know what I should tell Summer.

"Okay so let me ask you some questions and then you answer them. That sounds good right Coop."

"It does, and I'll try to answer them as good as I can."

"First one where is this person from?"

"Los Angeles."

"Good, good, that means that you could keep in touch after all of this. Eyecolor, I mean I know it's a blonde."

"Blue." Okay Marissa keep it together don't space out one Summer now then she would really know that something is going on and that it's more than a little fling."

"I know that you have had a thing for what shall we call them, rebels is a good enough word so is it a rebel."

"That is a though one, I would say so on the outside but on the inside this person is really fragile. And at the same time this person is one of the most well behaved and really polite."

"Okay so you keep saying person that must mean that this is a girl."

"I can confirm that."

"So name?"

"Alex."

"Alex?"

"Yes, Alex."

"Alex as in girl Alex, Seths' Alex, ex-Alex and Bait Shop Alex."

"Yes, yes, yes and yes. It's the same Alex."

"So how are you holding up?"

"Pretty good considering the circumstances."

"That is good so that is why you haven't called me back I assume."

"Yeah that is why and it has been a lot to think about. But the good thing is that we talked about all that happened and all of that and now I don't know what to do next."  
"I need you to tell me more."  
"well as I said we talk and I just thought that is was for the better if I let her decide when she is ready to talk and let her make the next step when she feels that she is ready for that."

"That sounds like a nice thought but have you ever thought about that she might just be a bit nervous about all of this. I'm pretty sure that she didn't know that you were going to be at this boat when she decide and sign the contract."

"I know what you mean so what you are say is that I should talk to her again and then let her decide what she wants to do?"

"Yes."

"Just so you know you sound like my dad."

"I do?"

"Yeah he told me that I should talk to her to and try to fix this before we leave tomorrow afternoon. But somehow I don't think that I can fix this before that."

"Marissa, just listen to me."

"Okay."

"Talk. To. Her." Was all that Summer told me, why does my friend not listen to me. I can't talk to her.

"I can't do that."

"Marissa you can do that, show her how much you have grown and matured since you split."

"Aaaah. Summer I hate you." I said and I was frustrated at this point.

"No you don't I know that you love me."  
"Yeah, you are right."

"Was there anything else?"  
"Yeah one more thing and this is really important, so you need to listen closely."

"Okay, got it listen closely."

"I don't want you to tell anyone about Alex being on the same boat as I am. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, can you repeat that for me?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I won't tell anyone about you and Alex hooking up."

"Summer Roberts! That is not true."

"Okay not now but before you know it, it will be happening cause I know that you won't be able to be around Alex in a bikini without drooling."

"Whatever Sum. I should go now. I really need to talk to both Alex and my mother. I just can't wait to tell her about this. One more thing, don't tell Cohen. Well you can tell him that I talked to you and that is all."

"Okay, bye love you."

"Love you too Sum. And I promise that I'll talk to you soon again."

"Great, can't wait for that call. And then you can tell me all about you and Alex."

"Summer I mean it stop. But if anything should happen I promise that you'll be the first to know about it, deal?"

"Yeah deal. I need to go, Cohen is here."  
"Say hi to him from me and say hi to Ryan too."

"Say hi to, ah, you know who you need to say that to."

"Right bye."

"Bye."

That was the end of my conversation with Summer and I knew that this might not have been the best thing to do but at the same time I needed someone else opinion to and that was what Summer were there for she are after all my best and there for I should be able to go to her about these things but Summer and advice isn't always the best combination.

At this moment I have talked to two different persons and they are both saying the same thing. That I should be talking to Alex about this. Why, must this be so hard for me? I haven't done anything to deserve this more than being an idiot about two years ago but that is life and that is something that I have to learn to live with.

So I'm at this point, I needed to talk to two more people before we leave port tomorrow and one of those people are avoiding me like I was the plague or something like that and that is someone that I'm going to spend a lot of time with. I do know that I'm repeating all of this but my mind is like a one way track at the moment and the way is get Alex to talk to me and then we will see how that will progress. I know what I want to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

I just wanted to get this chapter up I have one more chapter written and I hope to get to know what you all think of this I have a few chapter planned out I just need to sit down and write them, and after that I'll need to type them to.

So please let me know what you think and if there is something that you would like to read.

**Chapter 9 Heads or tails**

I need a coin. I literally need a coin that is the only way that I can decide if I'm going to talk to Alex or my mother first. Heads means that I'll call my dear mother and tails means that I need to go and find Alex and talk to her before we leave and mostly before I talk to my mother.

I was sitting with the phone in my hand holding on to it pretty hard. I was taking a breath and then another one. I knew what I needed to do and that was to make a call that I didn't want to make and that was calling home and letting them know that I was fine and that I met someone or met that is maybe the wrong word to use. To tell my mother that I for sure is doing this and that I won't becoming home anytime soon.

Beside that I might need to tell her about Alex but at the same time that is something that I don't want to do, at this moment. I think I should wait to tell her about that little fact or maybe just leave that out and wait to tell my mother about Alex until we are out on the sea sailing.

I was taking one final breath before hitting the numbers and then call so that I could talk to my mother.

"Hello" A groggy voice said as someone answered the phone.

I knew that voice didn't belong to my mother it sound like my sister, but I never thought that she would be home.

"Kaitlin?" I asked I needed to know for sure.

"Yeah. And who is calling at this hour?" Kaitlin said from the other side of the phone.

"It's me, your sister and for your information it's not that early." I said.

"Okay but what do you want?"

"I was wondering if mum was there somewhere I just needed to talk to her." I said I knew that it needed to be something more that she didn't tell me.

"No, she isn't home, I don't know where she is, all I know is that she had something to discuss with Kirsten last night and she hasn't come home yet." Kaitlin said.

"Okay, so can you just tell her to call me and that I have decided that I'll do this whole thing with dad." I said and I was actually pretty happy that I didn't need to mum about that right now.

That meant that I more or less had told my mother what I needed to tell her all I can do now is hope that Kaitlin will tell her what I said and if that sister of mine does what I asked her I know that my mother will call me soon and probably when I won't be able to talk to her.

That would mean that she will call when I'm trying to talk to Alex about this little disagreement that we have. That needs to be solved. Right now and that is what I'm going to do. Go find that blonde and talk to her.

I left the house and walked along the beach that would probably help me with all of this. I need to talk to Alex but at the same time I don't know where to start, I feel like she is the one that need to take the next step and come and talk to me but I know that she won't do that.

I need to be the bigger person here, both dad and Summer said that I should talk to her and that means that I should be doing that, they are right. I know that.

I was walking and that was when I looked out to the ocean and saw that there were great waves and there was this blonde girl out there waiting for the perfect wave and I knew that this girl was Alex. It couldn't be someone else.

She caught the wave and she did it perfect, just like I knew that she would. And as she got to the shore I knew that I needed to talk to her.

"Alex" I yelled and she turned around to see who it was that was yelling her name but she didn't move in any direction when she saw that it was me. That was just what I needed to know, I began to jog over to her.

"Marissa." Alex said, I can just tell you that it kind of hurt to hear her say my real name and not Riss or Rissa, that meant that she was kind of upset but I hoped that we could talk.

"Alex, I'm sorry about last time but I know that it's not enough." I said I can tell you that I didn't know what else to say.

"it's not you that should be telling me that you are sorry, it's the other way around, I should be telling you that I'm sorry." Alex said and that was something that I didn't expect to hear but it was a good thing.

"okay, so we are both sorry that is a good thing, I just wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be a problem when we leave tomorrow. I mean it's kind of hard to hide on a boat when we kind of need to work together." I said I just needed to get that out.

"yeah I know and you are right, I was just take back when you said that. I kind of didn't expect to hear that but let's work around that and you were right when you said that we need to let our hearts mend and I think this is a great way to start to rebuild our friendship." Alex said and she smiled. She smiled, that is a good thing right?

"I think so too. So friends?" I asked I needed to be sure that we were on the same page or at least on the same spread.

"Yeah, friends." Alex said, and I gave her my hand to shake and that when she took me by surprise, she just shook her head and took me in her arms and gave me a hug.

And then out little moment that we had was over because I could hear my phone and I'm sure she heard it too.

Remember what I said, that my mother would be calling me when I was with Alex and that is what she does. She calls me but at least I have been talking to Alex.

I answered the phone I, needed to talk to her and that was something that I wouldn't be getting around she would be hunting me down until I talked to her.

"Yes, mother." I said.

"Well it's nice to hear from my oldest daughter." Julie said as she heard me.

"It's nice to talk to you too. So did Kaitlin tell you what I told her to tell you?" I asked and I think that she did, mum didn't sound too happy.

"She did, she said that you decided to take your fathers' deal and sail with him." She said and she did sound like she understood and that was when I heard Alex say something.

"Your mother?" Alex asked and I just nodded to let her know that she was right.

"Marissa Cooper, did you hear what I said?" Julie asked. Crap, I missed that, not good.

"I'm sorry mum, one of staff members came by and said something to me." I said and it was partly true, Alex is part of the staff on the boat.

And Alex was snickering in the background.

"Tell your mother I said hi." Alex yelled just before she left.

"Who was that?" Julie asked. I knew it this wasn't good.

"That was Alex, we will be working together." I said and that was true.

"Who is Alex, is he nice?" She asked me.

"Yeah, that is right, Alex is a nice person." I said and thought to myself, I wound how long I could play this game with her before she catches on.

"That is nice to her so do you think that he might be someone that you maybe want to date?" she asked.

"I think so; I mean they are nice and pretty hot to." I said.

"Okay, that sound like someone that you like, is he a badass that is what you have been dating lately." She said.

Please mother can we lave that part out at the moment.

"Well, as far as I know they were that before and might be on the outside but on the inside they are pretty soft. It's just a side that they don't like to show to everyone.

And the conversation kept going like that for awhile and I had to promise that I would be calling more regularly.

"Marissa why didn't you say him or he. When we talked about Alex." My mother asked just as we were about to end this call, I knew it she was just waiting to ask that.

"Well, it might be that Alex in fact is a girl." I said, I didn't want to tell her that Alex was the Alex that I had been dating and that she had met.

"Do I know this Alex?" Julie asked, she wanted to know if it was the girl from Newport, she thought that it might be that girl, she had heard something in Marissas' voice when she was talking about this Alex character, the last time she had heard Marissa that happy was when she was with Alex almost a year ago.

"Well…" I started off I wasn't sure that it was a good thing to tell her that.

"Just tell me I promise that I won't yell." Julie said she wanted to know what was going on in her daughters' life and this was something that was a part of that.

"Okay, yes it is that Alex, you have met her and all of that and it's the one that I was dating." I said. Now that was out there was nothing I could do to turn that one back. Everyone knew well my mother and Summer knew and that meant that Seth and that meant that Ryan would know and then my mother would tell my sister and of course Kirsten.

To make this short, when Seth and Kaitlin will know this all of Newport will know and some other parts of California too.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter hope you all will like it. I have managed to lose my notes on the chapters for this story so I have to start over with the rest of the chapters but I hope that I'll be able to find them soon.

I would love to get to know what you all think of this chapter, the next chapter is half done at the moment I hope to have that written soon.

**Chapter 10 Leaving home?**

The rest of the day past by just like that and there was nothing more to add, Julie now knew everything that had happened and that meant that Marissa didn't have anything that she had to tell her mother later on.

Well it could be some things that she might have to tell her later on if anything happened and that was something that she wanted to but at the same time she wished that everything would just get on by and it would all be great and no troubles but this being Marissas' life it only meant that she was going to have some troubles.

It was time for them to leave the port for the first time and sailing to the first destination and it looked like they were going to go to LA and stay there for a day or two and then sail alongside the coast down to Mexico and after that Marissa didn't really know and she didn't care that much either all she knew was that they were on the way to start this and that this was a year that she was going to remember both the good things and the bad things. And as for now it felt like there was just good things that would be coming her way.

She had a year that she could spend with her father and that was something that she was looking forward to and had for the longest time and something that was even better was the chance that she had to make something right with Alex. Sure at the moment they had agreed to be friends and that was a start and a good one.

This was like leaving home for the first time and it felt right.

"Marissa, are you ready for this we are leaving in an hour?" Jimmy asked as he walked up to his daughter.

"I have never been more ready in my entire life and I can't wait." Marissa answered and looked out the window in her room seeing the ocean and her thoughts began to drift to her friends that still was in Newport and that would be starting college in the fall and to her family, her mother and sister that still was in Newport too and to Alex that was here with her and the fact that they would be spending a lot of time together and she wanted to know where all of this was headed.

**Down at the beach**

Alex was sitting alone and all that she could think of was Marissa. She thought that she never would see the girl again and she had been so sure that she was over the lanky brunette but that was as far from the truth that she could come and she knew it.

This was not the life she had hoped for this coming year that she was going to sail just to get her priorities straight as she had told her parents. She needed the time to think, to deiced where she wanted to go to college and more importantly what her major was going to be.

Alex knew that she wanted to own a bar but at the same time she didn't want all of that alone, she wanted someone there with her and she now knew that it was Marissa that she wanted there when it all came down.

She had told the girl that she wanted to be friends but she knew that was something that never was going to happen, Alex knew that she never could be just friends with the lanky brunette. She had known in her heart that the moment that Marissa had confessed to the fact that she had loved her back then and still did and that the biggest reason that she had for the whole thing she did with getting closer to Ryan had been to the fact that she had been afraid.

The brunette had been afraid of her own feelings and besides the fact that the girl knew that and she could confess that and knew that she couldn't blame Alex for all of that showed how much Marissa had grown during this time they had been apart.

Alex knew that there was just one thing that she could do from now on and that was telling Marissa the truth but at the same time she knew better than throwing herself in a relationship with the girl just like that once again. There needed to be some foundation that they could build the relationship on this time because she knew that if it didn't work this time it never would and she wasn't sure if she could bounce back this time. It had been hard enough the last time.

But that was something she hadn't told Marissa or anyone else that might tell the brunette. Jodie was the only one that knew about that part but she wasn't here but then again she was supposed to be and that might have helped the blonde.

---

It was time for all of them to board the boat and Marissa hadn't had a chance to talk to Alex and this was it, she didn't know where this was going to go. Sure they knew that they wanted to be friends but at the same time the two of them knew that there was no chance of that happening.

It was more of a question of when all of this was going to fall apart even more than it already had or that they would hook up and be together and that could lead to other problems.

Marissa was just walking around on the boat, thinking of how she would approach Alex so that she could talk to the blonde she knew that it was something she needed to do before they got to Los Angles, that meant that if they got to the conclusion that this wasn't going to work one of the could leave the boat and that was highly likely Marissa.

"Alex!" Marissa said as she saw the blonde standing at the railing just looking out. Alex turned around to see who it was that said her name; she kind of had a feeling that it would be Marissa.

"Rissa." Alex said just to let the brunette know that she had heard and let Marissa know that she could approach her.

"So, I know that we talked before and then something happened and I don't know what that was and I think that we kind of need to talk about that fact." Marissa rambled and she would have continued if Alex hadn't stopped her.

"You are right." Alex said and continued "Why don't we go to one of the tables so that we don't need to stand and mostly so that neither of us has the need to throw the other one over board I don't think that would be so appreciated by either of us."

"I couldn't agree with you more there." Marissa said and they had finally made peace for the time being. "So that means that we can both be on this boat until we get to the next harbor and then we have to make a new decision."

Alex just nodded when she heard what Marissa said, but deep down she knew that this was not going to go as easy as the two girls was hoping.

---

Jimmy had heard the two girls talk, not that he had listened but when you pass by your daughter and her friend talking.

And the two of them are trying to solve something, and then you have to listen just to see if there will be a solution for them, and as far as Jimmy could tell it looked like they had made some kind of progress, meaning that they both were going to continue this trip.

Jimmy had a feeling that this meant much to Marissa, the fact that they had gotten this solution. He had seen how happy his daughter had been at first when she had realized that Alex was the one that was going with her and she had been even happier when the two girls had started to talk and work on some issues that were in the way for them. He had seen how bad Marissa had felt before she had talk to Alex again and explained this.

---

The first day of sailing passed pretty fast and nothing major happened during the day and it was time for dinner.

Marissa and Alex hadn't spend that much time together and there for not been talking that much so this was going to be interesting to see if there was something that they would be able to do.

"Kiddo how was your first day?" Jimmy greeted his daughter when he saw her coming to the table.

"It was okay, it was some things that were kind of hard but I think that it will be better later on." Marissa said, and when she thought about it, it had been pretty fun.

"I can guess but I'm sure that you will get the hand of it." Jimmy said and smiled, he was happy that Marissa would be staying and he hoped that she would be enjoying this too.

"I know, but it was kind of new all of this, I mean I'm kind of tiered, I'm not used to work." Marissa said and she couldn't believe that she said that.

Alex walked in she saw that Marissa and Jimmy were talking and she didn't want to disturb them but she wanted to sit somewhere and have a chance to talk to Marissa.

"Hello Alex." Jimmy said as he saw the blonde come walking, "you can take a seat here."

"Hi and thanks I just needed somewhere to sit." Alex said and she smiled, this could work out if it was like this every day.

"So how was your first day? Marissa is complaining about the fact that she is tiered." Jimmy said and smiled. He was nice and that was something that Alex had noticed, he was nothing like Julie, the blonde still had some problems to see that relationship.

"It was pretty good and I do understand where Rissa is coming from." Alex said and looked at Marissa and the brunette smiled she was happy that it seemed like the two of them would be able to hold a normal conversation.

"So do you think that you'll like it here?" Jimmy asked he wanted to help the girls to have the conversation going so that it wouldn't be any annoying silences' during this conversation.

"Yeah, when I get the hang of all of this stuff that I need to do and all of the terms. I was going to clean the floors and when I said that some of the men that work here just looked at me like I was crazy." Alex said and laughed when she thought about her day.

"I know what you mean, I had the same problem I wanted some directions on how I was supposed to go to get to one of the rooms and they started to talk about going to the starboard and port and I wanted them to tell me in left and right but that was something that they wouldn't do." Marissa said and smiled maybe this was going to go okay after all.

They three of them continued to talk and have fun and Jimmy got to know Alex a lot better and he found out about a lot of the things that they had done together and some things that Julie didn't know and he had promised that he wouldn't tell his ex-wife anything about those things.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next part of this story it's not that long but it's something at least and I hope that you all like this and I hope to have something up soon again and its bit of a start for the next chapter. I have an idea on what's going to happen next but if you have any ideas let me know.

And thanks for the feedback it always means a lot for me to read and I would love to know what you think of this chapter too.

**Chapter 11 Back to Newport**

"Pick up, pick up." Was all that Kaitlin could say she needed to talk to someone. She actually needed her sister.

"Hello." The voice on the other side of the phone said and this voice was a voice that they younger Cooper sister didn't recognize.

"Marissa?" Kaitlin asked just to make sure that this was her sisters' phone.

"No." The voice said and sounded a bit more awake this time.

"But this is Marissas' phone right?" The young brunette asked.

"I think so." The girl said.

"Okay so who is this and why are you answering my sisters' phone." Kaitlin asked.

"Alex and you are Kaitlin." Alex said, finally starting to wake more and more.

"Yeah but why are you answering my sisters' phone?" Kaitlin asked.

"I think that she took the wrong one before she went on a walk." Alex said.

"Okay so I'll just call her later." Kaitlin said and Alex could hear that there was something wrong with the younger Cooper girl, that was something that she had been able to when she was with Marissa.

"Wait a minute. There must be something important otherwise you wouldn't be calling your sister this time of the night." Alex said.

"It's nothing really I just needed to talk to someone."

"And I'm not someone." Alex asked, "You do know that you can talk to me too right."

"I don't know that and I don't know you." Kaitlin said.

"Okay I give in, I'll tell her that you called and then she might call you back when she gets back or some other time." Alex said.

"Thanks." Kaitlin said before she hung up.

////

Alex was laying on the bed and she still couldn't believe the conversation that she had had with the younger of the Cooper girls. It was something that was bothering girl but she couldn't tell what it was. But she wanted to help somehow but in the end it was up to Kaitlin to tell her or someone else what this was about.

////

Kaitlin was sitting on her bed, she had really needed to talk to her sister but she wasn't there and now she had no one really to talk to.

Maybe she should have taken Alex up on that offer, that girl was a stranger after all and she might not be judging her.

There was not one person here in Newport that she could talk to about this, okay maybe she could talk to Summer about this or maybe just maybe Taylor. But that girl was just crazy. And Summer was her sisters' best friend and they would probably say the same thing.

////

"Rissa, your sister called and she wanted to talk to you about something." Alex said the next morning. When she saw the lanky girl for breakfast.

"thanks. I guess I should call her back then." Marissa said.

"I would say so she sounded pretty upset and like she needed to talk someone." Alex said and smiled.

////

Marissa was in the room that she was sharing with Alex, she was going to call her sister.

"Hey." Marissa said as she heard that her sister picked up the phone.

"Marissa." Kaitlin said as she heard her sister on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, so I heard that you tried to call me last night or something like that." Marissa said. "so how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay; I kind of don't know what to do at the moment. It's kind of lonely." Kaitlin said and tried her best to sound like she was doing fine.

"Lonely? You do know that you have mum there that can bug you pretty much all day." Marissa said.

"Well, not really she is kind of busy with this New Match thing or what it's you know the dating service." Kaitlin said "and there is no one that I can bug now that you aren't here."

"Kait, why did you really call me last night?" Marissa asked "I do know that this is not the reason that you called me."

"I know but it just sounds lame now when I think about it." Kaitlin said.

"Why did you call me really?" Marissa said she wanted to know why her sister was calling her.

"I kind of missed you and I kind of need an advice." Kaitlin said and closed her eyes she was just waiting for it.

"aaaw, you miss me and you need me." Marissa said and she could see how her sister was turning red even if she was in Newport and she herself was on a boat on her way from Hawaii.

"Yeah and that advice thing it can wait and can talk to Taylor."

"No, no, no you don't ask Taylor for advice she will tell you to stalk someone or lock you all in, in like a gym or something." Marissa said.

"Fine but are you coming here before you go back to the sailing?"

"Yeah I think we will be there in a couple of days or something like that."

"Great then we can talk about this then. I think it's better to do in person than over the phone." Kaitlin said.

"Okay so I'll talk to you later and I'll see you in a few days." Marissa said, she herself was missing her sister but she wouldn't be saying anything like that just yet. "And please can you bug mum for me until I'm back."

"I can do that." Kaitlin said "And thanks for letting me rant I needed that."

////

They days passed by pretty fast and at the same time there was not much to do and that meant that they were soon in Newport.

Alex was back in the small town that she had left about a year ago for the first time, she was not sure on what she was going to see or how some people would react when they saw her. There were two different people that she knew would have a bad reaction to her being there. Ryan the ex and then its Julie mother of the girl that she was sailing with.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all of the feedback it always means a lot to get to know what you all think and here is the next one and I'm going to start to work on the next few chapters and I hope to have one more up soon again.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter too.

**Chapter 12 Talk to me**

They had finally gotten to Newport and this was the day that there would be some answers to some questions that had started to come during the sail so far.

One of the questions that Marissa wanted to have an answer to was what Kaitlin had been up to and why she wanted to talk to her and then of course the lanky brunette needed to talk to her best friend so that she would get an idea what she should be doing with Alex.

////

Alex on the other hand had some unfinished business that she needed to take care of. There was some money issues that she needed to solve and the most obvious thing was that she needed to talk to an ex, an ex that should have been on this trip or what to call it.

////

"Mother, I'm back." Marissa said as she walked through the door on her mothers' office. And Julie just looked up and she did indeed see her oldest daughter standing there.

"Marissa, it's nice to see you back even if it's just for a day or two." Julie said and stood up so that she could give her daughter a hug and at this Marissa just took a step back this was not how she had been imaging this meeting going.

"I heard that Kaitlin was missing me or being in some kind of trouble." Marissa said, "I was just going to say hi to you before I was looking for her."

"I can say that she is worse than you." Julie said.

"How? If I remember right there was nothing going on with her before I left and I have been a way for like a month." Marissa said and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't know what is going on with her but if you could figure it out be my guest and please let me know what I can do to keep her on the right side of the law."

"I f I remember correctly for it was just a call for attention maybe she just feels neglected. That would be my guess from what I have heard from her." Marissa said and gave her mother a small smile, the woman was after all her mother.

"Okay. So what should I do? I can take her shopping." Julie said but it was more to herself then to Marissa.

////

Alex was standing outside the building where she had been working when she was living in Newport. She needed to go inside to find the manger so that she then could get in contact with the owner. She wanted her money.

She walked up to the disk so that she could get the attention from someone that was working in this club but from what she could tell the Bait shop was slowly falling apart this was no longer the club that she had been working at.

"I'm sorry but I'm looking for the manger." Alex said to a guy that was about her age.

"You are looking at him." The guy said. Of course he was the manger there was just something about the fact that the owner didn't have an idea on what he had been doing.

"Great, so I need to get I contact with Darren." Alex said.

"Darren?"

"You don't know the name of the owner?" Alex questioned him, this was even worse then she had thought.

"Oh, he is like gone."

"Okay, so how can I get in contact with him then?"

"Um, I don't really know but I can ask if someone has a number or something that."

"That would be great but does Mandy still work here?"

"Mandy?"

"Yes, Mandy." Alex said this guy couldn't be true.

"I think so, but I'm not sure that she is here at the moment."

"Okay but do you have a number to her?"

"Yeah." The guy said and Alex just waited for him to go and get it so that she could give the girl a call, hopefully she would have an idea on how to get in touch with Darren, this boy was no good.

"So can I get it?"

////

Marissa walked inside the mansion where Kaitlin and her mother were living at the moment. That meaning that she probably would be running in to Summer any time today too.

"Kaitlin!" Marissa yelled as she was standing in the kitchen. She needed something to drink and this was the place where should could find it.

"You do know that you don't have to yell." Kaitlin said as she walked in to the room.

"Well, if someone was where they should be at this time of the day then maybe I shouldn't have to yell." Marissa said. Kaitlin just groaned. "I know that you have missed me so why don't you come here and give your sister a hug."

If looks could kill at this moment, Marissa would be six feet underground, and not so alive. Kaitlin couldn't help it but Marissa was right she had missed her sister.

"Fine but you do know that if you tell someone this, I will deny it telling them that you are a compulsive liar." Kaitlin said and smiled. "And we both know who they will believe."

"Okay fine. But there was something that you wanted to talk to me about." Marissa said.

"Nice change of subject."

"I do my best. So what is this about?"

"Don't you feel awkward knowing that your best friend is going to be your sister?" Kaitlin said and looked over at Marissa.

"What are you talking about, Summer won't be my sister and where have you gotten this from." Marissa said and she was confused about what this was all about.

"I kind of saw you know Summers' dad in a jewel-store looking at rings. And we both know what that means." Kaitlin said.

"You do know that it might be something else like a present for Summer or something else that he was getting for mum. I don't believe that mum would do something like this without even talking to either of us." Marissa said trying to get her head around what Kaitlin was saying. This thing Neil proposing didn't seem like something that he would do but then again this was Julie Cooper.

"You can't be sure of that. You haven't been here for the last month." Kaitlin said, thinking about all of the different things that had happened around here during the time that her sister had spent with their father.

"okay, so you freaking out about mum possible getting married again, well for the third time is what is freaking you out." Marissa said and looked over at Kaitlin and from the look on her sister she could tell that this was not the case. There was something else but Marissa knew deep down that she had to drag that out of her sister.

////

Alex was pacing on the boat she had finally gotten the number that she needed so that she would be able to call Darren but she still had no idea on what she would tell him.

She needed the cash and that was something that would help her with some of the things that she needed to fix.

"Hello?" She said when she heard that someone pick up the phone, she had finally gotten the courage that she needed to make this call. "Is this Darren?"

"Yeah, who am I speaking to?" Darren said.

"It's Alex." The blonde said.

"Alex, my friend long time, no talk." Darren said over the phone "So what can I do for my favorite bartender?"

"Bait shop, I kind of need my money." Alex said.

"What do you mean, you do know that is something that would take some time for me to get." Darren said.

"I know that but at the moment I'm in Newport and I'll be here for about a week and then I'm not sure on when I'm coming back here to Newport or even the states." Alex said and she was hoping that the owner of the bar understood and would help her out.

She had helped him out earlier and now she needed his help.

"I can't promise anything but I'll do my best. That is all that I can say." Darren said.

"I understand but please call me as soon as you can and let me know how this is going." Alex said.

"I'll do that but you do know that you have a job if you want to."

"I know that, you are my man any time I need someone but if I can say so you need to find someone else as your manager at the Bait shop my suggestion would be to promote Mandy or someone else that have been working there for a longer time. The new one has no idea on what the hell he is doing." Alex said and she was pretty upset about how this was handled and she knew that there were people that could handle this way better.

////

Summer walked in to the house that she had been sharing with her father and now her best friends' sister and mother also lived in that same house.

"Coop!" Summer said when she saw her best friend on the couch.

"Summer." Marissa said as she saw her friend.

"Thank God that you are here!" Summer said, and she could be a bit more dramatic then she needed to be and this was one of those times. "The Mini- Cooper and Taylor have been driving me insane. Not to mention Cohen."

"What can I do about that?" Marissa said and gave her best friend a hug. "You do know that the only reason that Kait have been driving you insane is because she needs someone to bug and I'm not here."

"I know it is kind of fun, she is like my sister." Summer said "So how is Alex?"

When Marissa heard that last part she couldn't help but to hide her face in her hands, this was something that she knew that Summer was going to go on and on with until she got the answers to all of the questions that she had.

"Alex is, well Alex. She hasn't said much and we kind of haven't talked that much." Marissa said.

"You need to fix that. Just so you know I'm going to beat up Cohen and you can come if you want to." Summer said and Marissa couldn't understand why Summer was going to be hitting her own boyfriend.

"You don't know, I forgot to tell you. Alex talked to him before she left like the same day as that bonfire. And he said something about you and Ryan." Summer said. "And when I mean that I'll hit him I mean that I'll go rage black out on him."

"You can just leave that. I'll talk to Seth and after that I'll talk to Alex and after that I tell Seth what he needs to do."

"Aaaw, Coop you are growing up on me. I don't know if I like this version of you." Summer teased her friend; the short brunette had missed her friend.

"Okay so then I know why you are angry or irritated on Kait and Seth but why Taylor."

"I don't know really she is kind of annoying I can't put my finger on it but she has been hanging out with Ryan a lot." Summer said.

"That is great, but I can't see Taylor and Ryan like that, I mean she talks like there is no tomorrow and Ryan well he doesn't talk at all." Marissa said and laughed imagine Taylor and Ryan together and that was a pretty funny picture.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter and I know it has been awhile since the last update and I'm working on the next chapter and I hope to have it done later tonight and write more and hopefully have a few more chapters ready before posting the next one.

I just wanted to say thanks for letting me know what you all think and I hope that you let me know what you think of this.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, if I don't have another one up by then.

**Chapter 13 Secrets aren't meant to be kept **

Alex was still on the boat she had talked to Darren and he had told her that he would do the best he could but at this moment she wasn't sure that it would be enough.

If things came to it she knew that this might be the end of the trip, if things didn't turn out like she wanted them.

Maybe she should talk to Jimmy he had after all told her that he would be there for her, he knew about this situation that she was in and he understood that she might not be able to commit to this trip or what to call it.

////

Julie was sitting in her office when she heard a knock on the door and she had a feeling that she would be running in to Jimmy at any second. He had told her that he wanted to talk to her about something and it seemed like he needed to say it before they left.

"Come on in." Julie said, she did after all expect someone.

"Julie." Jimmy greeted as he walked inside her office.

"Jimmy, so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Julie said she didn't feel like playing around. She did after all have a job that she needed to do.

"As always you don't play around the bushes. You go straight for the kill as you always have Jules." Jimmy said and gave his ex-wife a smile. The woman in front of him was after all the mother to his daughters.

"I don't have time for this so if you just wanted to catch up then wait until tonight." Julie said.

"I just wanted to tell you that there might be some problems with this sailing trip." Jimmy said, "I might be a bit short of staff so I was just wondering if you think that there might be an idea to let Kaitlin come for a few weeks." and as he said this, he knew that Julie might not like this idea but Kaitlin was his daughter to even if they weren't as close as he and Marissa was.

"I don't think so. I need her to be here. She starts school in two months and I'm concerned about her grades." Julie said.

"Now you act like the concerned parent. I don't think that you ever have acted like that." jimmy spat out, this was not the way he wanted this to go.

"At least I'm there for them, you on the other hand just run away when things get ruff, so don't talk to me like that." the woman said and she was more than furious with her ex-husband at this point. "Just so you know, I got this call from the dean at harbor, it looks like Kaitlin might not be able to attend that school because of her grades. I'll get the final answer in a week and if she will attend that school she probably need summer school. That means that she will be staying her in Newport."

"How come that I haven't heard anything about this." Jimmy said and he didn't like what he was hearing.

"it might just be the case that I didn't really know anything about this until a couple of weeks ago and I didn't want to bother you when I knew that you would be here." Julie said.

The two of the continued to argue about how they should be solving this problem.

////

Both Marissa and Summer were on their way to the Cohen residence, there was going to be a little conversation with Seth and probably Ryan too.

"Marissa, nice to see you. I didn't know that you were back home." Kirsten said as she opened the door for the two girls.

"Oh, my mother didn't say anything about this?" Marissa asked surprised, that her mother hadn't said anything to her friend about this.

"She might have said something; it has been a lot going on."

"I understand so is Seth and Ryan home?"

"I would check the pool-house." Kirsten said "it was nice to see the two of you again. But I have to go. I'll see you later tonight."

////

Alex was still not sure on how this was going to work out; she needed the money or at least has the money so that she could use them if she needed.

But this was never going to go the way she was hoping, Darren was normally more sure of things like this and now he was telling her that this wasn't something that he could snap his fingers and fix.

The blonde knew that there was still one more call she had to make.

////

Marissa was standing outside the pool-house; this was going to be so much fun. Well at least for her.

"I heard that I could find the two of you here." Marissa said as she opened up the door and she saw both Ryan and Seth engrossed in some kind of video game.

Ryan heard the voice and he turned around, and he did that Seth won the game.

"Take that!" the two of them could hear Seth yell as he jumped up and down on the floor.

"So, you are back?" Ryan asked not sure on how he should be reacting to this.

"Yeah or more like for a few days. Mum wanted to throw some kind of party and dad needed to talk to her." Marissa said.

"So why are you here then?" Ryan asked, he didn't want to sound bitter but he had a feeling that it looked like he did.

"Well, I don't feel like listening to my parents argue and Kaitlin is hanging out with some friends and Summer is going to go rage black out on Seth." Marissa said.

"Oh, so you heard." Ryan said and looked over at Seth.

"Yeah. I was just thinking that I should talk to him before I let Sum in here."

"Okay, I'll leave I don't want to be witness to any of that." Ryan said and left.

Marisa was looking over at Seth as the curly haired boy looked up and saw Marissa standing there.

"Oh, hi Coop." Seth said, hoping that Marissa still didn't know what he had said to Alex but from the look that she had Summer had told her.

"I thought that Summer had told you not to call me that." Marissa said.

"Yeah you are right she did that." Seth said

"Okay so now that that small part is cleared up then we can go to the reason for me being here." Marissa said. "You see, I heard something from your girlfriend. In short that you said something that made Alex leave more or less. "

"I don't think so." Seth said trying to look innocent but that wasn't something that he managed to pull off.

"Don't lie to me Seth. If you don't tell me what you said, then I'll let Summer go rage blackout on you. And for some reason I don't think that you want that to happen." Marissa said.

"I think that I might have said something in the lines of that you and Ryan would be one of those couples that always would be a couple." Seth said "but just because she asked."

"Seth, why would you do that?" Marissa asked she wasn't mad at him she just wanted to know why he had done something like that.

"She asked me because she needed to know, she said something about falling." Seth said as he scratch the back of his head and as Marissa heard that coming from Seth mouth she wanted to let Summer go all rage blackout on said boy.

"I'm not going to say anything but I would recommend that you'll talk to Alex before we leave Newport and apologize to her." Marissa said "And by the way have you paid her back for the loan."

As Seth heard that he tried to find something that would be more interesting for him to do.

"I'll see what I can do about that." Seth said.

"If I find out that you haven't talked to Alex and said that you are sorry then Summer will be able to do whatever she feels like is necessary." Marissa said and Seth just gulped he had an idea on what Marissa was talking about.

"So where can I find Alex?" Seth asked.

"The boat, meaning the harbor." Marissa said "bye Seth, I'll see you later."

////

Seth was walking down the harbor trying to find Alex; it was for the best to do this was soon as he could do. He couldn't know when this time thing would be up and knowing the two girls and the boy knew that there was something else besides talking to Alex he needed to.

There was this kind of small thing about a loan that he never paid the blonde back and his guess was that she for sure wanted to get that money back.

"Alex, my friend." Seth said as he saw the blonde girl sitting down at the dock just looking out at the ocean. The blonde turned around and saw a boy and she knew who that was.

"Seth." Alex said recognizing the boy. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm supposed to talk to you at least according to Marissa and Summer." Seth said, "But mostly I'm here because I want to save myself from Summers' rage blackouts."

"I don't know her that well but what did you do?" Alex asked looking at the curly haired boy in front of her.

"I don't know." Seth said trying to not think about what the reason he was there was.

"Seth." Alex just said

"Okay so there might be this small chance that both Summer and Marissa knows about or little talk before you left." Seth said. "And that might be the reason for me being here."

"I don't recall any talk we had." Alex said, but at the same time there were images flashing by of said talk. "So maybe you can tell me, what that was all about."

"Ryan and Marissa always being a couple." Seth said, he didn't want to tell her all of it.

"Oh, you mean when I asked you about that and telling you that I was falling for her hard." Alex said not looking at Seth.

"Yes." He said not feeling that good about it. "Summer, kind of told me before that that I shouldn't be messing with other peoples' lovelife."

"That was something that she was right about." Alex said "So know I know why you might be getting your ass kicked. There must be a reason for you to be here, so what it is?"

"Marissa told me to apologize to you." Seth said "So I'm sorry about that and everything that I might have done to mess that up."

"It's okay, you are not the only one that makes mistakes I for one knows all about that."

"Oh before I forget, I kind of is short of money so that loan." Seth said and looked at Alex trying to see if she knew what he was talking about but he couldn't read her.

"Yes, loan. You want one more?" Alex asked, hoping that that wasn't the case.

"Actually no, I was just wondering if I could wait to pay that back?" Seth said "Marissa told me to pay you back." Alex just looked at the boy he was afraid of Summer and Marissa none of them was really that big and they couldn't do that much damage right.

"As long as you pay me back before we leave Newport." Alex said "You can go now if you want I can call Marissa and let her know that you did what she asked.

"Thanks, I just need to get my parents to give me some money."

////

"Mum!" Kaitlin yelled as she walked in the house.

"So you are home now, that is great." Julie said "I think you need to talk to your father and explain some things to him and maybe even to your sister."

"Can't you tell them?" Kaitlin said and left Julie standing there.

"I told your dad!" Julie yelled after her daughter.

"Thanks." The older woman heard from up stairs and it didn't take long before the music was blaring on high volume. Julie had thought that it would end when Marissa had left but Kaitlin was almost worse than Marissa, the older daughter had somehow managed to revolt and passing school at the same time.

////

"You told me that I could talk to you." Kaitlin said in the phone.

"Yeah, I did that but I didn't think that you would take me up on that offer.

"So I can't talk to you?"

"Of course you can talk to me. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I know this sounds crazy but I kind of miss my sister and all of that and we have never been close and now she'll be leaving like for a year and I can't come with." Kaitlin sighed.

"Okay but you know there is something called a phone and computers and there will be planes and airports." Alex said over the phone "but I don't think that is what you wanted to tell me."

"Yeah you are right." Kaitlin said "I don't know how to live up to the legacy that is Marissa Cooper at Harbor High."

"You mean the legacy that is your sister, you do know that she was addicted to drugs and is probably a recovering alcoholic." Alex said "I can honestly say that I don't think that is something thing that you should be living up to."

"Not that, the fact that she could be like that and still be the like the president and getting good grades and no one cared one bit about that." Kaitlin said "She is a legend on that school."

"Okay so tell your mother that you want to go to another school, I think she will understand." Alex said, "She care about you and about your sister but she might have a strange way of showing it."

"Thanks. " Kaitlin said.

"Just so you know you only get one set of parents and that is it." Alex said "I wish I had know that when I was about your age."

////

"So, Alex knows about what Seth did and she has forgiven him." Marissa said as she sat down on Summers' bed.

"She is a better person than I thought."

"I tried to tell you that but does anyone listen to me?" Marissa asked herself. "No, no one listens to me."

"Okay so what about this dinner thing." Summer asked "is it your idea or is it just a reason for them to have some kind of party." Summer said looking at Marissa.

"I think they just want a party." Marissa laughed, "I think it's because she couldn't throw me a graduating party."

"There must always be a party in Newport."

////

"I talked to Alex." Seth said as he laid down on Ryans' bed in the pool house. The other boy didn't say anything. "So I kind of need to borrow some money."

"Ask you parents." Ryan said.

"I don't think that they will give me that money." Seth said.

"And I would?" Ryan asked.

"Well, yes, you are my brother and you'll help a brother in trouble."

"What do you need the money for?"

"I need to pay Alex. I kind of borrowed some money last time she was here and I haven't paid her back." Seth said.

"What did you do with the money?" Ryan asked he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I bought Summer back."

"You paid Summer to get back together with you." Ryan said "you are a strange one Seth."

"No, not Summer. " Seth said and Ryan just looked at him with confusion. "I bought back the Summer Breeze, you know my boat. "

"That was a long time ago and you are paying Alex back now?"

"I kind of forgot and Marissa said I had to." Seth said looking at Ryan who just shook his head. "Don't do that, she is scary and besides that she is best friends with Summer. That means she can tell her to go rage blackout on me."

////

Marissa was back at the boat and she was sitting on the deck, waiting for Alex. She wanted to talk to her about some things.

Like what was going on with all of those strange calls that she had heard parts of and it was about money, there must be a reason for her to act like that.

"Marissa, you are back." Alex said surprised to see the lanky girl sitting on the deck.

"Yes, I'm back and I kind of wanted to talk to you about something."

"Good. I wanted to talk to you too." Alex said, "But you can go first if you want to."

"Okay." Marissa said, and she wasn't sure on how she should be going with this. "I have heard parts of your calls." And Alex looked at her with almost betray in her eyes. "No I didn't mean like that, it was just bits and pieces when I was passing by."

"Okay so there must be something in there that you wanted to tell me." Alex said

"Yeah, I was just wondering what that was all about, if you want to you can tell me."

"Just some personal stuff going on but it should be over and dealt with before we leave, there is no problem." Alex said

"Okay, but if you need anything to hesitate to ask me or my dad. I'm pretty sure that he would help if he could."

"Thanks but you don't have to worry about that. You can trust me." Alex said giving the other girl a small smile.

"Fine." Marissa said but she was far from sure that there wasn't anything g going on with the blonde but she had learned that she shouldn't be pushing her. "And what did you want to tell me."

"I just think that you should talk to your sister, there is something going on there and I think she would like to have her sister." Alex said not wanting to tell too much, she still wanted the younger Cooper girl to trust her.

"You have talked to Kaitlin?" Marissa asked she had tried to get the younger girl to talk to her but she didn't say much.

"Yeah, she kind of called yesterday and talked to me." Alex said, "You remember when you forgot your phone and I answered and I told her that night that she could call me if she wanted to talk and I guess that she wanted to do so."

"But I have tried to talk to her but she won't tell me or mum anything." Marissa said looking down on her hands she felt like she was losing her sister.

"maybe you should tell her something that is going on with you, you know letting her know something personal then maybe she feels safe and she could talk to you. " Alex said and Marissa just looked at her with surprise.

"When did you get so wise?"

"It comes with age."Alex joked. "But honestly treat her like she is equal to you and not your younger sister."

"Thanks, I try that." Marissa said "There is this part in couple of day I hope that you will come."

"Whose party is it?"

"I think mine but it's my mum that is throwing it." Marissa said and she could tell that Alex didn't want to come "please, and you'll meet Kaitlin in person."

"I'll see what I can do."


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the next part please read it and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 14 Party like it's 1999**

Marissa was standing outside her sisters' room she was not sure on how she should be approaching this situation, she had Alexs' words running in her head treat her like she is an equal. That she is one of your friends and not your younger sister.

Treat her like the age she is and not the age she was when she left for boarding school.

"Hi." Marissa shyly said as she opened the door to her sisters' room.

"What are you doing here?" Kaitlin asked.

"I thought that we could talk a little." The older girl replied.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm going to miss my sister when I'm gone."

"I guess I'm going to miss you too." Kaitlin said and she was happy that Marissa had said something about that.

"And besides that if you come to this party that mum is throwing you might get to see Summer go all rage blackout on Seth." Marissa said and laughed.

"What did he do this time?" Kaitlin said and she herself couldn't help but to smile, picturing how that would look.

"It's a long story."

"Give me the cliff-notes then." The younger of the two said with a smile, this was going better then she had thought and she was treated like a normal teenager for once and not a pre-teen.

"Okay, I'll try." Marissa said and started to give Kaitlin the cliff-notes on this particular thing.

"So you are saying that Alex left because of what Seth said and that he didn't listen to his girlfriend." Kaitlin asked.

"I guess that you could say that."

"Oh, I'm so going to this party." Kaitlin said "And I get to meet Alex."

"I'm not sure she'll be there." Marissa said and the younger sister could tell that something was bothering her older sister but this time she wasn't going to push she was going to do the right thing. "So there must be a reason, that mum wanted me back her almost begging me to get you to talk."  
"Well, I think that she misses you and want to make up some problems with me so that you'll stay behind and not do this thing with dad." Kaitlin said.

"But I made it pretty clear to her that I'm doing this so I just don't sit at home not doing anything." Marissa said and sighed. "What is going on with you and don't say nothing because I know you and there is something going on in that head of yours."

"I'm not ready for you to know that but I can tell you that mum aren't happy and she knows but she won't tell you because she wants me to show that I mature enough to tell you myself." Kaitlin said and laughed "I tried to tell her that I'm not that mature but she doesn't believe me."

////

"Alex, I have some news for you."

"Great Darren." Alex said "or so I hope."

"Well, I myself won't be able to get you that kind of money at the moment, you know how the banks work but I have someone that is interested in this."

"Good." The blonde said over the phone. "So, am I the one that talk to this person or is it you that should handle this contact."

"He's in Newport and he said it would be okay if you talk to him." Darren said "Just tell him what it's about and then there won't be any more problems."

"Thanks, you are a lifesaver." Alex said.

"Don't thank me yet, it's not a done deal just yet."

"So who is this man I'm going to talk to?" Alex asked.

////

Marissa was standing with Kaitlin out by the pool at the Cohen resident; the two of them had managed to get away for a bit from the party.

It was nothing like either Marissa or Kaitlin had thought, it was for sure a Newport party planned by Julie Cooper, which was one thing they couldn't get away from.

Summer had hidden away just like Seth and Ryan and for awhile Marissa could swear that she saw Taylor in there but there could only be so much she could take on one night.

Taylor being there was just too weird, sure the girl had gotten closer to Ryan from what she had heard from Summer and once she had told Kaitlin this her sister could just agree with Summer; Taylor Townsend had been spending a lot of time trying to get Ryan to talk.

What is the saying opposites attract, if this would happen then there was some truth to that, Marissa couldn't believe that there were two people in all of Newport that was more different.

"Have you seen Alex around?" Kaitlin asked.

"No, and I would guess that you haven't seen her either." Marissa said.

"Not really." The younger sister said, "I don't even know what she looks like."

"oh, that's good."

"I don't think I like this side of you." Kaitlin said.

"which one?"

"The one that tries to be funny." Kaitlin replied. "You are almost as funny as Ryan."

"But Ryan isn't funny."

"Well, I would ask Taylor about that."

"what do you mean?"

"I heard that she had said to the Cohens' something like isn't Ryan funny." Kaitlin said. "Just so you know I almost feel sorry for him."

////

Alex was standing outside of the Cohen house, well it was more like a mansion but it had had the last time she had been there a feeling of a home.

"Alex!" Seth exclaimed as he saw the blonde standing outside the door. "You should come inside."

"And I think that you should use your inside voice." Alex said, shaking her head, she still had no idea why she was here.

"Yeah, you are right I so should do that." Seth said, still it wasn't in a normal tone, it was still loud.

"Seth how much have you had to drink?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know." Seth said with a cheesy grin.

"Let's find Summer or Ryan." Alex said, first time in this house in a long time and meeting the residents of this house and Julie, she for one didn't feel like babysitting Seth while he was drunk.

"Summer." Alex said as she saw the feisty brunette talking to some girl that she never had seen.

"ooh, Alex." Summer said as she saw the blonde. "Haven't seen you in forever, but I have heard some stuff."

"Let me guess. Marissa."

"yes. And you have Cohen."

"I do have Cohen here and I think you can take him." Alex said "He is after all your boyfriend; I don't feel like babysitting tonight."

"Just leave him." Summer said "And this is Taylor."

"I don't know you." Taylor said as she looked at Alex.

"And I don't know you." Alex said and then turned to Summer "have you seen Rissa. Thought I should say hello."

"Yeah outside by the pool, I think she is talking to Kaitlin." Summer said.

"Oh, then I'll wait they have some stuff to deal with." Alex said and turned around to leave.

"I have a question for you." Taylor said and Alex turned around as she heard this girl that she had no idea who it was and had no plans on getting to know.

"Okay." Alex said more like a question.

"Do you think Ryan in funny?"

"Ryan?" Alex asked not sure on where that idea came from.

"yes." Taylor said. "He's hilarious."

"I don't know, I didn't think he was that funny when I met him last time but then again if he was funny then I might not have been throwing beer bottles at him." Alex said and shrugged her shoulders and left.

Both Summer and Taylor was just standing there not saying anything.

"So how do you know her?" Taylor asked looking at Summer.

"She is both Seth and Marissas' ex. At least Marissas' and she's Seth ex according to him." Summer said.

"Okay, so did you know that she had thrown bottles at Ryan?"

"I had no idea but then again I'm not surprised." Summer said, hoping that this conversation was soon over and done with.

"Why aren't you surprised about that?"

"What is it that they say, opposites attracts and well let's put it this way." Summer said and sighed, "Alex is almost like a female Ryan but she talks a bit more at least that's what Coop claims."

"Does this mean that Ryan is fair game?" Taylor asked. Summer had no idea on how this girls mind worked, from asking Alex if she thought that Ryan was funny and how Summer knew Alex and now to wondering if Ryan was fair game.

"I would think so." Summer said "I don't think Marissa would be with him again, if she was the she would be here with us and not going with her dad."

////

Alex had gotten a beer and now she was trying to hide as good as she could, she would just say hi to Marissa and hopefully meet Kaitlin and then she had to make the call but then again if she was lucky then she might be able to deal with it here after all.

Ryan of all people came waling up to her and this was not what she had been expecting.

"Please, save me." he said.

"Why would I do something like that?" Alex asked.

"I'll pay Seth debt off." Ryan said hoping that it would help.

"Okay but then you have to tell me from who you need saving." Alex said, she had an idea and it was too good not to help him.

"Taylor, she has been following me all night."

"oh, I met her." Alex said and smirked.

"please."

"I'll see what I can do but she is one of a kind are you sure you want to let her go." Alex said and laughed.

It didn't take long before Taylor was there with them.

"I didn't think they two of you were friends." Taylor said.

"Who said that?" Alex asked.

"No one really." Taylor said "I just thought that throwing beer bottles at one another wasn't something that friends did."

"You told her that." Ryan asked and looked at Alex.

"She asked if I thought you were funny and somehow that came up." Alex said like it was nothing.

"Fine." Ryan said.

"Taylor was it?" Alex asked and the girl nodded. "It was ages ago we have put that behind us and we are moving on."

"Okay. So are that true?" Taylor asked and looked over at Ryan.

"What she said. So I'm going to go." Ryan said and he left and as he did that he could hear Alex yell after him.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to find Marissa and say hi before I leave." Alex said and left Taylor standing there alone not understanding what this was all about, she was always left alone but then again Ryan was fair game.

////

Alex walked outside to the pool where she could see both Marissa and a girl that she guessed would be her sister, Kaitlin.

The taller of the two girls looked up and saw the blonde and gave her a small wave, letting her know that she had seen her. The younger girl besides her looked up and saw a blonde that she didn't recognize.

"is' that Alex?"

"yeah, it's Alex."

"She's hot." Kaitlin stated as she let her eyes roam up and down the blondes' body.

"Don't I know that already?" Marissa said looking over at Alex.

"hey, I think you can come over." Marissa said making a motion for Alex to come to them.

"I wasn't sure that I should come out here." Alex said a bit hesitated.

"You did the right thing." The older brunette said.

"you know that you are kind of hot right?" Kaitlin asked still not sure how Marissa could have been as stupid as she had been dumping Alex, well her sister was dumped but she herself was the reason that it happened.

"I know that."

"Kaitlin, you shouldn't stroke that ego more than necessary." Marissa said with a laugh.

"So now that I have met you." Alex said looking at the younger of the Cooper sisters, "I can go back to the boat."

"Please stay." Kaitlin said "I want to get to know you and if you are as cool as everyone says. I mean that can't be possible."

"you know." Alex said with a smirk "I'm even cooler."

The three of them continued to talk and Marissa tried to pry what it was that Alex had been hiding since they got back here and even when they were at the island.

But that was not something that she managed to do but she had made her mind up that she would be getting to know that before they had left Newport.

////

"There you are." Summer said. "I've been looking for the three of you. Seth is drunk and Taylor is just talking about Ryan."

"Again?" Kaitlin asked. "She asked me what Ryan liked in a girl. I told her to talk to Marissa but I don't think she did." Marissa just shook her head, knowing that the Townsend girl wouldn't be coming to her for advice.

"You know something funny." Summer said "She asked Alex if she thought Ryan was funny and somehow beer bottles came up in the conversation."  
"She asked you too?" The youngest girl asked. "She more like told me that Ryan was funny."

"That wasn't the best part even." Summer said "He came to Alex later and asked for being saved from her."

"Please can you don't tell them all that happened here tonight I like to have some stuff kept personal? Thank you."

"This is just like any other party in Newport." Marissa said "And I think that we should be heading back to the boat and maybe someone would like to join us tonight and leave this party mum haven't missed me or even looked for me."

"I'm on my way out the door already." Alex said.

////

Alex was about to leave when she saw the person that she had come here to talk to besides Marissa and this was her chance, he was after all alone and it seemed like he wanted to hide so this could be a good time.

"Sorry to disturb but I was told by Darren that you could help me." Alex said.

"Oh, I've been waiting for you to come looking for me." he said. "And I haven't seen you here in a long while."

"I know I kind of went back to LA and finished school and all of that."

"That is great Alex." He said "So there must be a reason that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, and I'm not sure that this is the best place to talk about this at." She said.

"I understand. So how long will you be in Newport?"

"A think there is a couple of days left." Alex said "I'm going to sail with Jimmy and Marissa, kind of helping out on the boat."

"Great way to combine work with seeing the world?"

"Pretty much the reason and it pay pretty well too." Alex said. "So maybe tomorrow at your office if it's okay for you around lunch."

"that sounds great and I think that I'm the only one there at that time." He said. "And I'm going to make sure that my wife won't be there too. She might blab to someone."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it and I hope that you can help me."

----

Who do you think that is it that Alex is meeting with the answer to that and maybe some more questions will be answered in the next chapter?


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter of this story and I know that it has been awhile since I update but stuffy got in the way and then of course a little thing called writers block on this story but I think that I have an idea on where the next few chapters are headed. **

**One question where in South America would you like them to dock. I have an idea but I'm not sure that I'll use it.**

**Thanks for the feedback, please let me know what you think of this too.**

**Chapter 15 Money talks**

Alex was standing in front of the office that she should be visiting.

This was not how she had thought that it would go but she needed to have this conversation with someone that would be able to help her and she had a feeling that he could help her.

"Alex, great to see you again."

"You too." Alex said smiling, he was a nice man and she knew that he would probably help her in some way.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I have this money problem." Alex said, she didn't know how to start this conversation it felt strange to talk to someone that she kind of knew.

"And you want a loan?" He asked looking over at Alex.

"No, that's not it." Alex said. "I own a part of the Bait Shop."

"Oh, I remember that place; it's kind of nice there." He said looking over at Alex. "So how can I help you with that?"

"I kind of need the money and that means that I have to sell my share of it." Alex said. "And I need someone that can help me with that part."

"You need someone to buy it?" He asked.

"Yeah, that too but I was more thinking about all the legally stuff that I have no idea on how do." Alex said with a small sigh.

"I'll see what I can do." He said. "But I can't promise anything."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Cohen." Alex said.

"It's not a problem." Sandy said giving the blonde smile; he had an idea on what she was going through. "It's always nice to find some new ways to make some money."

"You are the best." Alex said "But I kind of have to go."

"I understand." He said. "I'll give you a call when I know more and I have had a chance to look into with potential buyers."

"You do that and I really have to go once again thank you Mr. Cohen." Alex said.

"Alex." He said when she was about to leave.

"Yeah." The blonde said as she turned around.

"Call me Sandy." He said. "And I actually think that I know someone that would be interested in buying and I'll call you when I know."

"Thanks again." Alex said with a small smile. "It means the world to me that you can help."

"Anything for a friend of Seths' and don't worry about the money."

////

So she had almost finished a part of what she had to do here in Newport before she left, she just hoped that she would have time to sign the papers but it was very little time for that to happen.

She had to talk to Jodie about this hopefully she would have some time alone so that she could make that call in private she didn't want all of them to know what was going on.

////

Marissa was sitting with Summer they had to make some kind of arrangement and things like that so that they could keep in touch during this time and this was one thing that was hard.

The first part of the trip they would be in the same timezone until Summer had to leave for Brown and then Marissa would be going in the other direction towards Australia.

"So, I'll text and if you don't answer in say 30 minutes that means that there is no chance of conversation." Summer said. "But I still don't know how this will work."

"Just like any other long distance thing, like you and Seth." Marissa said. "But there is one more thing that we have to think about and that is that there probably won't be any internet access when we are on the open sea."

"Then we can't keep in touch as much." Summer said.

"I know but I think that we will have a day every week that we call and talk and I'll do the same with Kaitlin too."

"So you and mini-cooper are doing okay?" Summer asked

"Yeah, better then in a long time." Marissa said. "I think that she kind of have a crush or something like that on this Bullit guy. Any idea what that is about?"

"No idea but if you want I can try and keep an eye on her."

"That'll be great." Marissa said "but I have to go know." And before she left she gave the shorter girl a hug. There were some more things that needed to be sorted before they left for sure this time.

////

Alex was at the ship, she had found a place where she could be alone and make this call and this was important she needed an answer right away and not any excuses or waiting for an answer.

"Hey." Alex said

"Al." The other person said. "Took you long time to call me."

"I know and I'm sorry Jo." Alex said. "But I need to know if there is a chance that you might be able to come with me on this trip."

"Alex, I told you that I can't leave for work that long and besides that, who will be here and keep an eye on…"

"I understand Jodie but this is going to be hard." Alex said. "I mean I can work and all of that and be away from the family and all of that but it's who I am going to work with that can be a problem."

"You mean that you know some of them that you are working with."

"Yeah, Jimmy Cooper is Marissas' dad and she is going to be here too."

"Newport Barbie is going to work that's a joke, she'll be afraid of breaking a nail." Jodie said.

"Please, just forget that I said anything." Alex sighed. "So you can't be on this trip then."

"No I can't but I promise that I'll be keeping an eye on her and help her as much as I can."

"Thanks." Alex said. "And I have found a buyer to my part of the club but I don't think that it'll be done before we leave here so if you could just be helping out with the money until I get it that'll be great."

"I'll do my best but I can't promise anything."

////

Julie had been at home when there had been a call from some lawyer at the same firm that Sandy was working at that wanted to talk to Gordon but as he wasn't there at the moment she had decided to do some snooping around to try and find out what it was all about.

And from what she had found out, he was about to buy a share of the Bait shop from a young woman that had worked there. Someone that had a name that she recognized and well she couldn't say that she knew her that well but she knew who it was but she still couldn't get her head around the fact that Alex Kelly did own a part of bait Shop and never had said a thing to anyone about that and now she wanted to sell.

All of this meant that Julie Cooper-Nichol had to do some more snooping to find out what is was all about.

"Hello." She said as she had made a call to someone that was going to be able to help her. "It's Julie and I need your help to do a quick check up on a person."

"Okay I need name and address and the normal things you know the drill."

"I just have a name and a club that she is selling. I need to know why." Julie said.

"Okay I'll do my best." The voice said. "So name of the person and place."

"Alex Kelly, full name probably Alexandra or Alexis, and she own a part of the Bait Shop here in Newport." Julie said.

"Okay, I'll call you when I know something."

////

Alex was still waiting for a call from Jodie. Her friend would tell her how things were looking like at her home and if she could leave or if she should be heading back home. The blonde did hope that she would be able to leave and not have to go back home.

It still felt weird calling that house home even if it had been home for her since she had moved away from Newport.

"Thank God that you called." Alex said as she answered the phone.

"So you are going crazy there?"

"What do you think?" Alex said. "So how are things looking like?"

"They are good."

"Does that mean that I can leave?" The blonde asked, not sure on what the person meant.

"Yeah you can leave and live your life like the day was the last one."

"Thanks Jodie." Alex said. "So how is she doing?"

"She is doing as well as she could after the circumstances." Jodie said. "They said that she might be able to come home in a week for a few days."

"That is great. I just wish that I was there."

////

Marissa was sitting down at the dock waiting for her sister to come by so that they could talk a little about who to deal with all of this that was going on and that they were getting closer and then of course the older of the two Cooper sisters' wanted to know what this whole deal with Gordon Bullit was about and maybe Kaitlin would be able to tell her something about that.

"So this is what you call working?"

"Yeah, you know how it is to work with dad." Marissa said with a small laugh as she looked up at her sister.

"So maybe I should do the same." Kaitlin said. "You know drop out of High School and start work for dad."

"I didn't drop out." Marissa said. "I just don't know what to do with my life."

"You say tomato…" Kaitlin said and sat down beside her sister.

"I don't care about that at the moment." Marissa said. "I just want you to tell me about this Bullit person."

"He is awesome." Kaitlin said and started to laugh. "I think that he is like the funniest person ever."

"That is just taking it to far." Marissa said. "He is not that funny but then again, there are people that think that Ryan is funny too."

"You mean Taylor?" Kaitlin asked, and Marissa just nodded. "If you didn't know already, she is crushing on him."

////

Julie Cooper-Nichol, there is someone that always get her way and now she was sitting on some pretty great information that she could use to destroy someone if she wanted but she was a changed woman. So with this information she could instead help.

If she knew something this big she would have acted like a complete bitch earlier but as stated by herself she was a new person and this was her chance to show just that.

A Ms. Kelly had a rather large hospital bill and that could maybe be the reason for this lawyer calling about Gordon buying a part of the Baitshop but that Alex owned a part of that club, well that had been news to her. But this bill was still something that Julie was thinking about.

"You." Julie said as she saw Kirsten the blonde woman stopped and looked at her friend not sure what this was about.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea why Sandy or his firm is talking to Alex and then calling Gordon?" Julie asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Alex and Sandy are talking about business?" Kirsten asked.

"Yes." Julie said. "And I'm not sure that I like that."

"Well, this is the first thing that I have heard of that." The blonde said looking at the redheaded woman.

"She has debts." Julie said. "Like huge debts. Hospital bills I think she is hiding something and I want to know what it is."

"Of course you do." Kirsten sighed; she knew that this was going to take up the rest of her day. Hearing Julie talk about how bad all of this was and that Alex couldn't be trusted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter and I hope that you all will like this too. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas on what Alex problem is?**

**---**

**Chapter 16 first real stop**

Alex had been working at the boat like she had planned and during the time that she had been working she had gotten closer to Marissa.

And it had been nice and actually pretty fun; she had realized why she had been friends with the lanky girl in the first place before they had started to date. So maybe they would be better friends than they had been before and this trip was a great way to get a start of that.

////

It was time for them to make a first real stop; they had been docking in different harbors along the way or a day or two but in a day they would be stopping for a longer time, from what the blonde knew it would be about a week.

And Alex couldn't wait to get a chance to discover what Machu Picchu was about, it had been something that she always had wanted to see and now she had a chance. The truth was that she wanted to see this with Marissa.

"Alex!"

"Marissa!" Alex answered as cheerful as Marissa had said her name, almost mocking her.

"Don't do that." Marissa said with a laugh.

"Don't do that." Alex repeated and also started to laugh. "Okay, I'll stop. What did you want?"

"I was thinking that we could do something when we stop in Peru tomorrow."

"That sounds great I was going to ask you too." Alex said. "I was thinking for trying to get this Inca town, you know Machu Picchu."

"I would love to see that but it's really hard to get there." Marissa said with a little hesitation, sure she wanted to spend some time with Alex but doing that didn't sound that appealing. "So I don't think that we should be doing that."

"Okay we can decide on that later but what do you want to do then instead?"

"I don't know." Marissa said.

"Just think about what you want to do and tell me." Alex said and with that she left the girl alone.

////

Marissa was sitting alone in what was her room at the boat thinking about what Alex had told her. It was quite the hike to get to that Inca town and that wasn't something that Marissa wanted to do but then it was the idea of spending time with Alex.

She had to talk to someone that could give her, an answer to what she was going to do or at least have some one that she could complain to. The big question here was who she was going to call, Summer or Kaitlin? Both of them would tell her to go with Alex in the end but who would listen to her complain without telling her to stop bitching.

////

Jimmy had heard what Marissa and Alex had been talking about and he knew that this would be a great chance for them to really talk about what they were going to do.

Maybe there was something that he could do to help them along the way. All he wanted was for his baby girl that wasn't as little anymore would be happy and from what he knew from her and some other people she had been happy for awhile during the time that she had been with the blonde.

He knew that there was something that was weighing the older one of them down but he had no idea what it was and he had a feeling that Alex was going to feel better if she told someone what was going on.

////

"Alex?" Jimmy said as he knocked on the blondes' door.

"yeah." He could hear her say. "You can come on in."

"Thanks." Jimmy said as he walked inside the room, looking at the blonde girl. "So I was just wondering if you had something planned while we were here?"

"I was thinking about trying to get to Machu Picchu but I'm not sure if that is possible." Alex said.

"That sounds nice." Jimmy said. "I've noticed that there is something going on. So if you want to talk about it I'm here for you."

"Thanks and I'll remember that." Alex said. "And I don't think that I'm ready for that just yet."

////

"Okay." Marissa said as she saw the blonde sitting at a table waiting eating breakfast, which was strange. "And I didn't think that you did breakfast."

"Oh, I do breakfast now." Alex said with a smirk. "So what was it that you wanted?"

"I just thought that we should be some exploring together today and maybe some other day too." Marissa said.

"I can do that." Alex said. "So we are heading out later after you have eaten?"

"Yep." Marissa said with a smile." And I think that I want a shower first too."

////

The two girls walk together at the city where they had docked.

They had gotten to a market, and just walked around looking at the things that were there, this was a nice way to get to know the place that they were staying at and at the same time spending some time together.

"Did you see that?" Alex asked as they had passed by someone that was selling something and had tried to talk to them and of course sell them something.

"Yeah." Marissa said and laughed. "You do know that he was looking at you right?"

"No he wasn't looking at me." Alex said, and looked back at the man that they had passed. "He was looking at you."

"No." Marissa said, and looped their arms together.

"He so was." Alex teased.

The two of them continued this walk and every time they passed by someone that looked at them they couldn't help but to teas each other.

This was something that helped to get closer to what they had once shared.

////

As they had gotten back to the boat, they had walked in different ways they had the same things running through their heads.

Alex was laying on her bed thinking, what did this really mean? Did this mean that there was something there that she hadn't wanted to acknowledge or was it just old feelings that had resurfaced now and would go away again or was this real.

Was this how she felt and what did Marissa think of this? Did the same things run through the other girls head? Alex just wished that she knew what was going on in that other head.

////

Marissa was sitting at the deck on the boat just looking out over the ocean, like she had done so many times before. But those times she had been on the on the beach looking out on the Pacific from Newport and this time she was looking out on the same ocean but she was on a ship with the person that was haunting her mind and had been doing that more or less for the last couple of years. That blonde hair, those blue eyes, it was almost too much for her, she though. Almost being the most important word in that, almost.

She had almost told Alex back then that she loved her, almost, she had be too afraid of what that would mean but now, now she had another chance.

"What should I do?" The lanky girl said to herself.

"You think you'll get an answer?" One of the men that worked on the ship asked.

"Not really." Marissa said.

"You know you should talk to your dad or that girl that is here too." He said.

"I don't think that is the best idea." Marissa sighed.

"Just tell her what you are thinking."

"What are you talking about?" The brunette asked, she didn't think it was that obvious that she had Alex on her mind and now this man said that she should tell her. That's a big no, no.

"What do you have to lose?"

"Everything." Marissa sighed. "You see she has been back in my life for like two months and now all of these things are just coming back just like that."

"Just like that?" the man asked. "I don't believe you, it's not just like that."

"What do you know?" Marissa said with anger in her voice.

"I know more than you think." He said. "You do what you feel is the right thing to do and when you are ready but don't ignore it."

Marissa couldn't believe what she was hearing and who was this man. He had just walked up to her and talked to her, and she had never seen him around. But he was nice.

////

"hey." Alex said as she answered her phone.

"You know." the other person said. "You don't have to tell me dad all of that those things."

"How would I get the money if I didn't tell him what he needed to know?" Alex asked.

"Okay." He said. "So what is this all about?"

"I needed the money and you owed me and it just so happened that you were the first one that I wanted to collect from." Alex said.

"But Alex I'm like your brother."

"Seth. You are not like my brother." Alex said. "Just think about what you said."

"Fine. I'm not your brother but I'm like your best friend." Seth said and Alex could almost hear him smirk through the phone.

"No you are not my best friend." Alex said.

"Yeah, yeah you say that." Seth said. "So what is this all about you and my dad talking like business?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out about." Alex said. "So you have paid your debts to me and is there another reason for you to call me?"

"I was thinking that you maybe had a video or two and maybe some photos." Seth said.

"And what do you mean by that?"  
"You know you and Marissa all alone on a big boat." Seth said. "And you don't have anything to do."

"I and Marissa are just friends and that is all that we are going to be." Alex said.

"My friend I think you try to deny to hard." Seth said. "Just send me a copy when you have one."

"Can I talk to your dad for a second?" the blonde asked, not feeling like talking to curly haired boy anymore when he as acting this way.

"Fine." Seth grunted as only he could. "Dad!" Alex could hear him yell.

"So I heard that you wanted to talk to me." Sandy said as he got the phone.

"Yeah. It'll just take a sec or so." Alex said.

"I have time just tell me what you wanted to talk about."

"I was just wondering how things were going." Alex said.

"It's no problem; I'm going to meet up with a potential buyer tomorrow." Sandy said. "And after that I'll know more and I'll try to get in touch with you then."

"Thanks, all you have done so far means a lot to me and I can say thank you enough." Alex said, feeling a bit more at ease but she was not feeling great, she had this nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"What is this all about?" Sandy asked.

"I just have some hospital bills that I have to pay." Alex said. "And I don't feel like going in on that at the moment but you will find out sooner or later."

"You do know that you can trust me." Sandy said with as much understanding as he could.

"I know that but I'm not ready for everyone to find out just yet."

With that they ended their call and Alex felt like this might go the way that she had hoped and maybe this was the start of this new life that she wanted and she was not ready to live that life just yet but she was getting closer. She felt safe in this little lie that she had created, but it was no real lie, she had just not told the whole truth.


	17. Chapter 17

_Here is the next chapter of this story and I hope that you all will like it. Let me know what you think of it, it will help me a lot and hopefully help me with some of my writing._

**Chapter 17 working**

The ship had left Peru and they were now sailing along the west side of South America before they would be sailing towards New Zeeland and Australia.

Alex had been working in different places on the boat and she had found a place that she liked to work at better than some other places. The blonde hoped that that she would be able to work there more times.

"So, Alex." A man said as he walked up to her as she sat at a table. "I have heard someone say that you liked working with me."

"I did and I think that working like that would be something for me when I get back home." Alex said with a smile.

"So what do you say about working with me today."

"you mean that I can work with you in the kitchen?" Alex asked.

"Yeah that was what I asked." The chef said.

"great." Alex said with a smile. "So what are you planning on making today?"

"We will see what we can make." He said.

"We?" Alex asked she couldn't believe that she would be able to be in the kitchen and really help with planning the meal for the day.

Working in the kitchen on the ship was the closest thing Alex could get to working in a bar as she had done earlier and maybe that was the reason that she liked working there.

/

"Marissa!"

"Yes dad." Marissa said as she saw her dad coming walking towards her, he looked like he had something that he wanted to share with her.

"So I have been thinking." Jimmy started as he and Marissa sat down. "I think that I'm going to make some changes around here but before I do that I need to talk to you about them."

"Why would you need to talk to me about that?" Marissa asked looking a little confused at the man that also was her father.

"I was thinking that you and Alex should be working more with each other so that you spend some time with the ones that are in the same age as you yourself are." Jimmy said.

"You are the boss so you decide on that." Marissa said and she was about to leave and she turned around. "Maybe you should talk to Alex too."

/

Jimmy had talked to both Marisa and Alex about what he was thinking and they ahd n't said anything about that not working for them so that had made him continue on with this plan of having them working together.

"I didn't know that you knew how to cook." Marissa said as she and Alex were standing in what was the kitchen, slicing different vegetable that was needed for the dinner that day at the boat.

"I'm full of surprises." Alex replied with a laugh.

"you aren't kidding about that." Marissa said and laughed. "but when did you learn how to cook?"

"There are some things that you don't have to know just yet." Alex said with a smirk. "And I'll tell you about that when the time is right."

"I think that the time is right now." Marissa added like it was the most natural thing in the world for them to be acting like this.

"Hey." Alex said as she heard what Marissa said and threw a carrot on the lanky girl. It didn't take that long until Marissa threw a potato back at Alex. This was what started the food fight with that was later to be named as… well it had yet to be named.

/

The day passed by in a slow but steady pace just like it always did for Marissa, she was happy that the days didn't drag themselves that would have been too boring for her. The girl had an idea on why this was not going to slow and was too boring.

It was that she had a blonde by her side during the days that she could talk to and joke with, that is what she needed and then of course it didn't hurt that said blonde was the girl that she just so happened to like more then she should.

"I have an idea on what we can do." Marissa said as she sneaked up behind the blonde.

Alex turned around quick and grabbed Marissas' arm and twisted it.

"I thought you knew what I think of people sneaking up on me." Alex said as she had Marissa in a grip that the lanky girl had trouble getting out of.

"You might have said something about that earlier." Marissa said trying not to laugh.

"I know that I have told you but you can always ask Seth what I think of that." Alex said and before she let go of her grip she had to add one thing. "But you don't scream like a girl like he did so maybe you are a bit tougher then he is."

"I'm the cool one." Marissa said and tried to give Alex some kind of pose. The only thing Alex could do when she saw Marissa was to laugh; this was just too much for her.

"Not to burst any bubble or so but you are not that cool so you can pull that off." Alex said and laughed and she saw something in Marissas' eyes that she had learned to recognize. This meant that she had to run, and run for her life.

"You are so dead." Marissa yelled after the blonde as she started to run after her.

"Like you can catch me." Alex yelled and turned her head around and at that moment she managed to find her own foot and trip herself. The fall and the landing were just as graceful as you would expect from her.

Marissa just stood there laughing and when she finally had stopped laughing she just had to add to Alex blushing. "I would give the fall a ten but that landing is nowhere near that, I thing that would be a negative ten instead."

"You do it better." Alex said and winced as she tried to stand up.

"You okay?" Marissa asked not sure on how she should be acting.

"Yeah I'm fine; my elbow just took all of the fall."

/

Marisa was sitting on her bed having a video call with her sister. They had decided on that they should be talking about something every week and Kaitlin would give her some news on what was going on in Newport.

"You wanna know something?" Kaitlin said with a voice that sounded much like she knew something that Marissa would love to know.

"You better tell me what is going on." Marissa tried to threaten her sister but it was not as affective over a camera.

"Mum has been acting weird." Kaitlin said.

"Like that is anything new." Marissa said with a snort. "She is always weird."

"you might be right about that but she is acting weirder then normal." Kaitlin said. "It almost scary."

"Mum is scaring you?" Marissa asked not believing what she was hearing. "You know you can talk to Summer about that she know what you can do."

"Thanks for that advice but know I want to know about what is going on with you and the hottie." Kaitlin said trying to get her point across.

"The hottie?" Marissa asked.

"You and Alex." Kaitlin said. "So know just spit it out. How is everything going?"

"We are friends, that is all there is." Marissa said.

"Great, so when I come and visit you on the boat I can make a move on her." Kaitlin said like it was the most normal thing to say to your older sister, about the girl that just happened to like the girl and the girl was even her ex.

"I didn't know that you liked girls that way." Marissa said.

"I might do that and I might not but she is hot." Kaitlin said, Marissa didn't like where this was going.

"So you are coming to visit?"

"Yeah, everything is done and booked." Kaitlin said. "I'm boarding after your next stop. It's going to be awesome."

"Yeah awesome." Marissa said not liking this.

"I know and we are going to have so much fun." Kaitlin said "and I can get to know Alex so much better."

"Kait, can you please talk about something else and not Alex." Marissa said.

"Sure thing but it's so much fun seeing you wanting to jump through the screen to strangle me but you can't do that."

"I know that but you are coming here so if you want to leave this ship a live after that I would recommend that you don't act like that when you are here."


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the next chapter of this story and I hope that you all will like it, thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter and let me know what you think of this too.

**Chapter 18 Family affair**

Kaitlin had taken a flight down to Easter Island, where she was about to board the boat but before that happened they would spend some time on the island, there was just some things that they wanted to see and who was Jimmy to deny them that.

"Did you see those?" Kaitlin asked as she walked with her sister.

"You do know that those are kind of hard to miss, right?" Marissa asked, she had a hard time believing that Kaitlin actually meant what she said when she had pointed to the stones, which was what the Easter Island was known for.

"I know that but I just had to make sure." Kaitlin said, "You have been acting all kind of strange."

"I'm acting strange?" Marissa asked. "I don't think that I'm the only one that has acted like that.

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you seen how Alex has been acting?" Marissa said like Kaitlin would know what she was talking about.

"Actually I haven't spent that much time with her and I don't know what normal is for her." Kaitlin said. "But the truth is that you just are below mum on the weird at the moment."

"You didn't just compare me with our mother." Marissa said, almost pushing her sister.

"Actually you two are both weird." Kaitlin said and left her sister behind. "I need to find someone more normal to hang out with."

/

Alex was waiting for someone to call her; she wanted to know what was going on back home in LA. There was just so much that she had left behind that she shouldn't have left.

"Jodie."

"Alex, I thought I told you that I would call."

"You did but you haven't called and I want to know what is going on." Alex said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You don't have to be scared, she is doing great." Jodie said.

"I just miss her." Alex sighed. "I just wished that I could be there with her."

"Hey, don't be like that." Jodie said. "You are doing the right thing; this is going to help both you and her in the end."

"Thanks." Alex said, with a lump building in her troth, she felt like she was about to cry.

"You wanna talk to her?" Jodie asked, knowing what Alex wanted.

"That would be great."

/

They left the Easter Island after just a couple of days and Kaitlin was with them on the ship but she didn't work in the same way that both Marissa and Alex did.

The younger of the brunettes' enjoyed the time that she spent away from Newport and the possibility have almost have Marissa attend on her hand and foot like a server. She couldn't help but to mess with her sister during the days.

"I need some water." Kaitlin yelled when she saw Marissa walking by.

"You know where to get that." Marissa said, she was fed up with her sisters' antics and she wanted Kaitlin to go back home.

"Yeah I know but you are working." Kaitlin said. "And if you don't want me to tell you know the blonde that you work with what you want to do with her…"  
"Okay what water do you want?" Marissa said, she could tell that Kaitlin Cooper was the daughter to Julie Cooper; she had knowledge of using blackmail to get what she wanted to perfection.

Marissa didn't get an answer from Kaitlin instead she heard her sister yell, "I'll take an ice-tea instead."

"Fine." Marissa mumbled to herself as she walked in to the lounge where Alex was working.

Alex saw Marissa walking inside not looking that happy. The blonde couldn't help but to laugh when she saw the expression on the lanky girl.

"I guess that you wish that you hadn't had Kait here at the moment." Alex said.

"You know, you can always help me with her." Marissa said, and went behind what looked like a bar, trying to find and ice-tea for her sister. "Do you know if there are any ice-teas here?"

"What are you her own personal butler?" Alex asked. "She is your sister and she has you whipped."

"What did you just say?" Marissa asked looking at the blonde.

"No one acts like that if they aren't whipped." Alex said and broke out in laughter she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Well, you would know." Marissa said looking at Alex.

The two of them continued on with what could be looked at like banter, and it didn't take that long before Kaitlin was there and she saw for the first time how her sister and Alex were acting around each other and if she didn't know any better, she would say that they were a couple or something like that.

This could be fun, Kaitlin thought, slowly trying to make a plan on how to get the two other girls to understand what was going on.

"So where is my drink?" Kaitlin said looking at Marissa.

"I sent you to get me something to drink not to make some kind o flirty eyes with her." Kaitlin said and pointed at Alex. "No offense but I want my drink, now."

"None taken." Alex said looking over at Kaitlin. "You should just tell her that she has to hurry up and stop trying to be funny."

"I can do that." Kaitlin said. "And I know that she will listen to me too."

"I can tell." Alex said with a smirk and then looked over at Marissa and the lanky girl could tell that Alex was about to say something. "After all you have her…"

"Don't you dare finish that." Marissa said jumping over the bar towards Alex and putting one of her hands over the blondes' mouth.

"I'm not going to say anything." Alex said, but it was hard to hear what she really said when Marissa had her hand over the blondes' mouth still. This was too much of an opportunity for Alex to let it go, she had to do something.

"That's disgusting." Marissa said as she felt something wet on the palm of her hand.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked as Marissa had taken her hand away from the blondes' mouth. "I didn't do anything."

"You are not going too far." Marissa said and dried her hand on Alexs' shirt.

"Hey!" Alex said. "Don't do that."

"I can do that, it's your own drool." Marissa said. "You didn't have to lick my palm."

"What else was I supposed to do get you to take your hand away?"

"You two are acting like a married couple." Kaitlin said and both Marissa and Alex had forgotten that Kaitlin was with them still. They had acted like they always did when they were alone together.

"We are not a couple." Both Marissa and Alex said on the same time, both looking at Kaitlin and then at each other.

"I'm not saying that you are a couple I'm just saying that you are acting like one." Kaitlin said and left. This was what she had been waiting for. She could tell that there was something more there between them but she was still not sure on how she should approach this situation. There was some tension between her sister and the blonde but it looked like neither of them wanted to acknowledge that or see that part.

/

Back in Newport Ryan had something that he had a hard time get his head around. In some strange way he had agreed to go out with Taylor.

He knew that there was something that drew him towards her but he couldn't understand what it was and why he did follow that.

"So what are your big plans for tonight?" Seth asked and rubbed his hands together as he sat down on the bed in the pool-house where Ryan was trying to get dressed for the date that he had with Taylor.

"Not much." Ryan said, he was after all a man of few words and hoped that he could be that tonight too.

"You must have some idea on what you are going to do." Seth said he had to live through Ryan. Summer was away and he should be leaving soon too but there was still this small problem of him not getting in to the school that they all thought that he did.

"Not really."

"You are so boring." The curly haired boy said grabbing a control to the game console that Ryan had in the pool-house.

"At least I'm having a date on a Friday and not sitting inside playing some videogame." Ryan said.

"Well, it's not my fault that Summer has to be at Brown over the week and weekend." Seth said, not really thinking about what he said.

"Shouldn't you be there too?"

"Um… maybe I should." Seth said not looking at Ryan; he focused his eyes on the screen not wanting to talk about what he just had said.

"You didn't get in to brown." Ryan stated. "And you should tell your parents, you do know that they will find out sooner or later."

"I know that but when they do find out I going to use the Jewish guilt on them." Seth said and paused the game he was playing.

"And you think that will work for you." Ryan said looking a bit skeptical at Seth. "Sandy won't by that for a minute.

/

Julie was at the mansion that she shared with Kaitlin when the younger of her two daughters where home and Summer had been living with them for a time but now she was all alone in that big house and she had no idea on what she should be doing.

What the redhead knew about Alex Kelly was also something that was eating her away in some ways, but she knew that this was something that the girl had to tell them all by herself but at the same time she wanted Alex to know that she could talk to he about what was going on in her life with someone else and not just the ones that knew about it in LA.

Making a call was all that she could do and then she could get to know some more things.

"Does everything work out like it should?" She asked as someone answered the phone on the other side.

"Yes, everything is going like expected."

"And Kaitlin and Marissa are getting along?" Julie asked.

"Yes, they are getting along and they haven't tried to throw the other over board."

"That is great Jimmy but there is just one more thing I have to ask you and I'm not sure if I should be asking this." Julie said.

"You are not sure if you should ask me or tell me something-" Jimmy said, more to himself then to Julie. "I think that you are going soft."

"Is everything okay with Alex?" Julie asked.

"I think so; sure she is a bit of some days but who isn't." Jimmy said.

"I understand." Julie said. "She is getting along with everyone and not keeping too much to herself?"

"Not that I have noticed, not more than anyone else." Jimmy said. "What do you know?"

"All I know is that she has some debts, hospital bills and they are in her name but from what I can tell from the information that I have she isn't the one that have been at the hospital." Julie said, not sure if she should be saying anything more. She had an idea what this could be about.

"Jules, what do you know." Jimmy said. "She is working for me, if there is something that I should know about her I think that you should tell me."

"If I do tell you." Julie said. "You have to keep it to yourself and not tell anyone about what you know."

"And you think that you can keep what you know to yourself?" He asked over the phone.

"I know that I can do that." Julie said. "I have known about this ever since they day you left Newport the last time."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." Jimmy said. "Maybe I can get Alex to open up to me about what is going on with her if I know what kind of questions to ask her."

"I'm telling you but don't try and force this out of her." Julie said. "That would just hurt her."


	19. Chapter 19

Here is the next chapter I hope that you all will like it please let me know what you think. At the moment I don't have that much inspiration to write, I kind of hope that putting this up some of that might come back to me.

**Chapter 19 Plans in the making**

Kaitlin was sitting in the room on the boat that she was sharing with her sister. She had seen how Marissa and Alex had been trying to avoid each other she could tell that there was something there but she was not sure on what it was but it was something.

The younger brunette knew that there was something deep inside of her sister that was trying to get out, she was not sure on how she was going to get Marissa to confess what was going on with her.

/

Alex was sitting in the kitchen waiting for the chef to come and tell her what she was going to help with this day and all she could think about was what she had been through with Marissa. They had had some great times together now that they were really getting back with their friendship but at the same time she knew that what she was hiding was something that could change all of that.

The blonde had no idea on how she should be telling the girl about this, maybe if she told someone that she could trust and someone that also knew Marissa so that she could get someone to help her understand what was going on and how the lanky girl would react to this news.

/

"you know that you should be talking to her and not me about this, right?"

"I know that Sum, but I can't tell her that just yet." Marissa said, as she was talking to her friend over the phone.

"So you are just going to hide that from her." Summer said and Marissa could hear what Summer really thought about it.

"yes." Marissa said as she tried to sound as sure of it as she could, she was happy that Summer wasn't there to see her.

"You do know that this is going to backfire and that she will…" Summer said but she hadn't a chance to continue what she was trying to say before Marissa interrupted her.

"Don't you think that I already know that but I can't tell her." Marissa sighed. "We are getting along great and are getting back to our friendship and I don't want to lose that."

/

"Alex, can i have a word with you?"

"Sure." Alex said. "I have time now if that is okay with you."

"that is great."

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" the blonde asked looking at the man that had asked her to talk to her.

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind." He said. "So I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me."

"I know that Sir." Alex started and looked at him.

"What did I tell you before?"

"I'm sorry, Jimmy." Alex said. "I'm not sure that you are the right person for me to talk about this."

"I know that you have some kind of debts that you have to pay." Jimmy said and looked at the blonde. "And I know a thing or two about that so I might be able to help you if you want to or just listen to you."

"Thanks." Alex said and looked down; she wanted to avoid eye contact with the man. "Just one question though, how did you know about this?"

"I think you can figure that out for yourself you seem like a smart girl." Jimmy said and smiled, he did have a kind smile after all so maybe she could talk to him, when she felt ready for it.

/

"Did you know that Alex is kind of the next master chef?"

"What are you talking about?" Marissa asked as she looked at her younger sister, this all was to weird for her.

"I kind of talked to the head chef and he said that he was going to have to watch was he was doing if he wanted to keep his job." Kaitlin said. "And I know that you like her so, you should like ask her to cook something for you."

"Kait, I can't do that and just so you know, I don't like, like Alex." Marissa said, and all she got from Kaitlin was a skeptical look, that was asking a lot of question but before the younger girl left the room on the boat she turned around.

"Just so you know, denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Kaitlin said and left the room. "Oh and I think that you are going to Egypt sometime during this trip or whatever so that mean that you can go on the Nile."  
"just leave me alone."

/

"I think that you should cook for Marissa." Kaitlin said as she walked up Alex who was sitting alone outside on the deck.

"And I think that you should mind your own business." Alex said not really looking at the younger brunette that now was sitting next to her.

"That is what everyone thinks but I don't have anything to do." Kaitlin said. "that means that I'm kind of bored and someone needs to help me get over that."

"So trying to play Cupid is better."

"Hell yes!"

"Why don't I cook something for you?" Alex sighed; she didn't want to think about Marissa at the moment so this might be an idea.

"okay." Kaitlin said, sure this hadn't been her plan but it was a start.

/

"You are kind of like a sister to me."

"Mini-coop, what is it that you want?"

"Well, what can you do to make Alex and marissa talk to one another and after that or during that time tell the other one what they really are feeling?"

"You want Coop and Alex to confess their undying love for each other?"

"yes Summer, that is what I want them to do." Kaitlin exclaimed as she finally had gotten Summer to understand what she wanted help with.

"I can't give you an answer to that just yet." Summer said. "I have to talk to my partner in crime about that."

"You aren't talking about creepy neighbor guy." Kaitlin said, not thinking of that Summer wouldn't know who she was talking about.

"Who?"

"Seth."

"he is kind of creep, when it comes to Alex and Marissa together." Summer said more to herself then to Kaitlin.

"Great." The younger brunette said. "So who are you going to talk too."

"Taylor." Summer said like it was the obvious answer to that question.

"And that is possible." Kaitlin said. "You don't have to pry her of Ryan."

"Not a problem, she will help if it will make sure that she will be able to keep Ryan."

/

A couple of days passed by and there hadn't happened that much on the Marissa and Alex front and Kaitlin had yet to hear from Summer or Taylor for that matter about what was going to happen, or more like what she was going to do about them.

Alex and marissa was finally going to work together, depending on how you would look at it, anyone that was in the same room as the two of them could feel the tension between them but no one really understood why they didn't do anything about that.

/

"Alex, you can chop the carrots and you can peel the potatoes." The head chef said as he looked over at Marissa. The two girls nodded, they both had learned that they should do what they had been told that was the best way to get things done.

"So how come that I have heard that you are like the next Gordon Ramsay." Marissa said, as she was peeling the potatoes and gave Alex a small look.

"I don't know." Alex said not looking up from what she was doing. "But i think that you should ask your sister about that."

"She was the one that told me that." Marissa said. "But maybe you should tell me something about that or something else."

"I don't think so." Alex said, she didn't want to talk about these things or really anything that could lead to her telling Marissa a bit too much about her or the life that she had tried to build for her back in LA. And now she was missing it were more like it, well more like someone back home. Maybe she should be making those calls after all, it was the only way that she would know how it really was going.

"What are you thinking about?" Marissa asked as she looked over at the blonde.

"Oh, nothing." Alex said as she looked up at Marissa, the blonde bit her lower lip, and closed her eyes praying that Marissa wouldn't ask any more questions but that was unlikely, but at least it was the older one of the Cooper sisters and not Kaitlin that would have been bad.

"Alex, please, talking to me." Marissa almost begged, and Alex knew in that moment that she was going to have to talk to Marissa about what she had been through when she had left Newport to go back to LA and her family.

"I will tell you." Alex said and got back to what she was doing.

"thanks." The brunette said. "It means a lot to me that you are willing to tell me."

'willing, and willing.' Alex thought to herself, she had to do it after all. "yeah, sure, some other time, now is not the right time for it."

"Whenever you feel ready for it." Marissa said.

/

"We have the perfect plan." Summer said as Kaitlin had picked up her phone.

"okay, but that is not the first thing that you say when someone answers their phone." Kaitlin said, she wanted to hang up on the older girl but she knew that it was a bad idea to do that but you could want to do just that.

"Do you want to know the plan or not?"

"Of course I want to know." Kaitlin said, was Summer the blonde one here or something. "That is the reason that I was in contact with you in the first place."

"Okay." Summer said. "So are they going to be working together some more?"

"Yeah, or I can fix it so that they are working together."

"Great, you do that." Summer said. "And when they are working together they will need to get into the closet."

"I thought the plane was to get them out of there." Kaitlin said, she wasn't sure were Summer was going with.

"You should just listen to me." Summer said. "And don't try and act smart, if you were then you would have had this idea yourself."

"Fine. Whatever. Just tell me what I should do."

"Easy there tiger I'm trying too."


	20. Chapter 20

I was pretty sure that I had posted this chapter but when I was looking through the story I saw that this chapter wasn't posted so here it is and I hope to have the next up in a week or so…

Please let me know what you think of this, it is always inspiring to get to read what you think.

**Chapter 20 Trapped**

"So Alex and Marissa, you two are going to be working together today too." Jimmy said, he had been informed by his younger daughter that Marissa and Alex should be working together as much as possible.

He smiled to himself when he remembered what Kaitlin had said to make him agree with this, if there was one quality that Kaitlin had gotten from his former wife it was the knowledge to get the own will through and talk him into agreeing even he knew it wasn't the right thing.

"Dad, why?" Marissa asked, of course she wanted to work with Alex but she didn't want to seem too eager and maybe this would be the chance for her to get Alex to talk to her.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Alex said. "You don't think it would be better if Marissa and I were on difference places on this ship."

"From what I have heard it worked great the last time you were at the same place." Jimmy said as he looked at the two younger women. "And therefore I think that we should try it again and see how it goes."

"Fine." Marissa huffed, she didn't like the idea that she was going to work with Alex if the blonde didn't want to work with her, and she knew that it would mean that it was going to be a long day.

"Could I please have a word with you when you have time?" Alex asked as she looked over at Jimmy.

"Sure." He answered and then looked over at Marissa, "You can go now and I will let Alex get you after I have talked to her."

"Okay." Marissa said and turned to Alex. "I'll see you later."

/

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I kind of wanted to tell you a little about the things that I have been through since the last time that I saw Marissa."

"Okay, you decide on what you feel comfortable about telling me and that is all that you have to say and nothing more." Jimmy said. "This is all about you."

"Thanks." Alex said. "So you know that I have some hospital bills to pay and don't try to tell me that you don't know about them."

"Fine, I know but only because my ex-wife told me." Jimmy said. "And she would have told me even if I told her that I didn't want to know."

"I understand that she is Julie Cooper- Nichol, is there any more last name that should be added to that." Alex asked and Jimmy could just laugh at the girl, she did have a nice sense of humor.

"I don't think so." Jimmy said. "But from what I have understood there could have been Roberts added to that."

"Summers' last name?"

"Yeah, Marissa told me that there was something going on between Summer's dad an Julie but that is over now and have been for a while." Jimmy said. "And now there is someone else there, Bullit or something like that."

"Nice, she knows how to pick them." Alex said with a small laugh at the end. "Sorry about that."

"Nothing to be sorry about and you are right." Jimmy said. "But there was something that you wanted to tell me."

"Yeah, the debt that I have is because my mother got ill." Alex said. "Like really sick."

"If you don't mind me asking, how is she doing?"

"She is in regression." Alex said thinking about her mother and wished that she was there with her.

"What kind was it?"

"I don't want to talk about that at the moment." Alex said, she felt how the tears were starting to build themselves up in her eyes.

"I understand." Jimmy said. "Cancer is never something easy to deal with, I'm here if you want to talk some more about it."

"Thanks." Alex said. "But just so you there is more than that to this whole thing, that was kind what started this whole mess, and I mean mess."

The two of them sat quite for a while before, Alex started to leave but before she left she turned around and looked at Jimmy. "Thanks for listening to me and I think that I will tell you more some other time, it was kind of nice to talk someone about all of this."

"No problem, this why I'm here." Jimmy said, "Well one of the reason at least."

/

"Sorry about that." Alex said as she walked with Marissa to where they were going.

"You don't have anything to apologize for." Marissa said as she looked over the blonde next to her.

"I should have told you about some of the stuff that I told your dad about."

"I'm not someone to judge you, and you don't have to tell me something that you don't want to tell me." Marissa said and sighed, of course she wanted to know what was going on with her friend and not being told what was going on hurt but she did now understand how Alex must have felt back then.

"We all make mistakes in some way or another." Alex said. "And we grow from them and learn from them that is the most important thing."

"We are here."

"Great, so shall we both get the stuff or just one of us?" Alex asked and looked over at Marissa.

"It will go faster if we both get the stuff." Marissa said and unlocked the door, to the closet like space.

The two of them went inside of the small room and started to get the things that they needed together, and before they knew it the door behind them closed in some strange way.

"No, no, no." Marissa could hear Alex say to herself as she saw that the door was closed.

"It's not a problem Alex." Marissa said as she looked at her friend, that just stood there paralyzed. "You just have to open the door, it's not like it's locked and even if it was I have the keys here with me."

"Don't you think that I have already tried to open the door?" Alex said. "It's locked and it doesn't matter that you have the keys."

"But if we have the keys, then we can just unlock it." Marissa said, not understanding why Alex was acting this way.

"You can't unlock the door from the inside, you can only lock it from the outside and the same goes for unlocking it." Alex said looking pretty pissed as she looked over at Marissa.

"Don't blame me." Marissa said. "Someone must have closed the door by mistake, and as you said before everyone makes mistakes."

"Whatever." Alex huffed. "I don't have my phone with me do you have yours?"

"I have." Marissa said and took her phone from her pocket. "But there is no reception down here."

"Just my luck." Alex said, and sat down on the floor, it was the only thing that she could do.

"So why don't you tell me a little about what happened in LA?" Marissa asked.

"Okay." Alex said, not really wanting to tell Marissa about all of the things that had happened in LA. "So what do you want to know?"

"Maybe if you were dating someone during the time that we weren't talking?" Marissa said looking at Alex, she herself had told the blonde girl about her love-life or lack of it or at least the stable part that was lacking.

"I was seeing this girl for a while but that ended when she went back to her ex." Alex said looking at Marissa. "Kind of the story of my life, the ones that I'm dating is always hung up on their ex."

"Don't be such a pessimist, you will find someone." Marissa said with a small smile, hoping that she would get Alex on a better mind.

"It's okay and then I kind of had this one nightstand." Alex said. "And at first it was the worst thing that had ever happened to me but then I realized that it wasn't that bad"

"Okay now I want to know more." Marissa said, hoping to be able to pry some more out of the blonde but it wasn't that easy, Alex kept her mouth closed and didn't say much more about that.

"And as you know I finished school and lived with my parents and then my mother got sick so that took part of my energy too." Alex said, not going into more about that.

"So, that is the reason that you asked Jodie to help out with the paying of bills and checking up on things." Marissa said. "And why you wanted Seth to pay you back and why you are selling you part of the Baitshop."

"Part of it." Alex said. "I kind of want to start over from the beginning when I get back home so therefore I'm trying to tie up all lose ends that I kind think of."

"And Newport was one of them." Marissa said. "So does that mean that you and Jodie are…?"

"Please." Alex said. "You saw how she was acting when we got my stuff back. I would never touch that with a ten foot pole."

"But you still have her help you with your mother." Marissa said, still not understanding the whole thing that was going on with Alex and Jodie.

"She is kind of my best friend and she knows me better than anyone else and I do trust her with my family."

"Okay."

The two of them continued to talk a little about different things and what their dreams where and Marissa was finally starting to understand what it was that was the foundation to this Alex Kelly and she kind of liked this version of the blonde more than the girl that she first had fallen for.

/

"Have anyone seen Alex and Marissa?" Jimmy asked a few of the crew members that he ran into as he was looking for them, he hadn't seen neither of them and the things that they were supposed to do wasn't done and this wasn't like them at all.

"No, not for a while." One of the men said, "I saw that they were walking together to get something from the closet on one of the lower floor and Kaitlin was with them at the time or at least tried to get to them."

"I'll see if I can find her." Jimmy said. "She will probably know what is going on with them.

/

Alex was sitting on the floor; it was now real silent in the room, neither Marissa nor Alex had anything more to say to the other one at the moment. Sure Marissa had a lot of questions but she knew that she shouldn't be asking them just yet, it was better to wait and see if Alex would tell her instead.

The silent was creeping Alex out, it had been a long time since she had this feeling but she knew the feeling. This was far from good.

"We need to get out from her now." Alex said and stood up, and started to move towards the door. The blonde started to hit and kick the on the door and yell, she did everything that she could think of to make some kind of sound so that they would be let out from the small room.

"Alex, you need to calm down." Marissa said as she moved towards the blonde. "This is not helping."

"I need to do something." Alex said more to herself, she could feel how she had a harder time to breathe then she had had before, this was going to be the start of a panic attack for her.

"Alex, just listen to me." Marissa said, she had never seen the blonde girl act like this, it was scaring her, she had seen Summer getting her rage black outs, but this was nothing like that, this was a real fear and Marissa had no idea on how she would act around it or what to say to help the blonde.

"What." Alex snapped and turned around to the brunette that was standing behind her.

"I was just trying to help." Marissa said a bit defeated, this was not what she had thought would happen when she was trying to help the girl.

"Sorry." Alex managed to say as the panic attack was slowly passing by, and as she thought that it was finally under control, her mind started to drift off to what was going on in the room and it started back up again.

There was just one thing that Marissa could think of doing to keep Alex calm or maybe it was more for herself to keep calm in this situation to help Alex, there was a lot of things that she could tell herself to justify what she was about to do.

"Alex, you have to listen to me." Marissa said again but this time she didn't get a response from the blonde. That was the cue that she had been waiting for. She grabbed Alex by the shoulders and forced the blonde to look at her. Slowly Marissa mover her hands from Alex's' shoulders up to the other girls' cheeks so that she was cupping them, the brunette leaned in closer to the blonde and she could feel the erratic breathing that came from the blonde on her own lips, this was the moment that she had been waiting for since she had seen Alex again when they were in Hawaii. Marissa knew that she should close the gap that was between them but at the same time she didn't want to push it.

She looked up at Alex one more time to see if she would see something that said that she shouldn't be doing this, but there was nothing there, to the brunette that meant that she could do this. Marissa closed the small gap that was between her own lips and Alex's' lips, and there it was the kiss.

Alex was just standing there in the closet, not really knowing what was going on but when she felt Marissa's lips on her own she started to relax, that wasn't something that she had thought would happen, she mover her arms so the she was holding the taller girl closer to her by the waist, this were a place that she now felt safe.

So this was the 20:th chapter and I hope that you have enjoyed it and as I said in the beginning of this chapter I hope to have the next one up in a week or maybe even sooner, inspiration might strike like lightning after posting this chapter that I what I am hoping for at least.


End file.
